The Forgotten Princess
by Twiggit.Ann
Summary: Nothing is simple when one is a Grey but body-guards, fast cars, and expensive wine could not prepare the Trevelyn-Grey Family for the next chapters of their lives. How will Christian and Ana overcome the challenges of raising the daughter of a sub after her mother died?
1. Chapter 1

Good Day Everyone - This is my first Fifty Shades of Grey Fanfiction. You all know that deal - I do not own any of the character that are described in the real books.

Chapter One:

Carrick Grey gently laid his cell phone down on the arm of the sofa not wanting to disturb his sleeping wife. Had she not been using his leg as an ottoman and she sprawled across the cushions, he would have thrown it against the wall and taken the frustration he felt out on the coffee table in front of him. Instead he simply replayed the events of the night and silently asking himself, _how can I destroy the peace they just found? How could he be so stupid? What am I going to do?_

Carrick knew that that he had a legal responsible to inform his client of the newest development in what was turning out to be the longest week of his and his son's lives. At first they had thought it was an extortion attempt but nothing was as simple as plain, old American greed anymore. A muffled buzz rung out into the silent office, Carrick grabbed the device quickly, wanting to shut the ringer off before it woke his wife. With a glance toward the still sleeping woman and several failed attempts to unlock it using the touch screen, he was able to view the message that held what Carrick believed was the only hope for a happy ending.

There was no text include in the message just the picture of a three years old child with mahogany curls and the biggest grey eyes he had ever seen. He took that comment back almost as soon as he thought of it, he had seen those eyes before – 26 years ago when Grace had introduced him to his youngest son, Christian Grey.

Fuck.

* * *

Grace looked at her husband of over thirty years and she could not remember a time when he looked worse.

She had woke-up in his office on the couch at nearly seven PM to his cell phone ringing nonstop. The number had been out from out-of-state and knowing the he would be upset if she answered it, she had let it go to voicemail. But that was fifteen minutes and six missed calls ago.

Who was so desperate to speak with her husband? Grace continued to think about it as she moved about the kitchen, preparing breakfast for herself and Carrick. She glanced at the device as it started to ring again and then at her husband, who looked as if he was 300 light years outside the solar system.

"Are you going to take that?" she asked as she set a stack of chocolate chip pancakes down on the kitchen island. "Carrick?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you going to get that?" she repeated as the cell's screen lite up once more.

"Uh, no …it can wait until after breakfast."

Grace didn't understand why he insisted on waiting until after breakfast, he didn't touch a single thing she set on his plate. At five minutes to eight PM, she picked the cold of pancakes and syrup out from in front of him and cleared the table without so much as a sound out of her husband.

"Carrick, what is it?" Grace asked as she placed two fresh cups of coffee on table top and climbed back onto the bar stool. "Carrick! Tell me what this is about!"

Sighing, he picked up the coffee mug and took a long drink, "I'm at a crossroads, Gracie. And I don't know what to do." He set the mug down and continued, "For the first time in my career, I … I don't know if I can do this."

"Cary, what is this all about?" Grace reached across the table and took her husband's hands into her own.

"Oh Gracie, if only I could tell you."

"Carrick Grey! We have never kept secrets from each other!" Wide-eyed and now very much afraid for the situation, she pushed again. "Tell me!"

"I can't and I really need to take this now." He picked up the offensive device and answered it on the second to last ring, "Grey, here…I was just enjoying breakfast with my wife" Grace gave a very unladylike snort as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes, I understand…I will meet with him this morning and we will discuss it…Yes, I understand that…I will have someone there at three to pick you up…Good-bye."

"You have a meeting with a client?" Saturday was reversed as family day since before Elliot had come along.

"Yes, in fact I should be going. I will call you this afternoon."

"It will take that long?"

"I'm sorry, Gracie-love but I'm afraid it is going to take a lot longer than this morning to sort out."

"I understand Carrick but I wish you would tell me what is going on."

"I must be going, a kiss?"

Grace smiled at her husband and gentle kissed him on the cheek before he took his coat off the rack and headed out the back door toward the garage.

Carrick really loved his Mercedes Benz F-600. He knew that he should pay more attention as he drove the forty-five minute drive to his son's home but as his thoughts wandered to the coming storm the car made it so much easier for auto-pilot to take over. By some grace of God, he made it to the front gate without incident.

Carrick punch in his code, knowing that Christian would greet him at the door and they would immediately retire to his upstairs study. That was the dilemma, did he tell Christian and let him tell Ana or tell them together? Carrick knew that Christian had not told Ana of the extortion or what they thought had been an extortion attempt. He did not think she could take the stress especially with the new baby, Teddy, at home and the development of Baby Blues.

_One more blow to the glass tower that was their marriage_, Carrick thought as he took a deep breath and steps out from his car. Christian is standing on the front steps dressed in a three-piece Italian made suit, Teddy in his arms and a burping cloth over his shoulder.

They did not say a word as they entered the house. Teddy's tiny fist waved out of his baby blanket and it amazed Carrick that with all the gentleness of a butterfly landing, Christian kissed it before tucking it back into the blanket as he handed his son over to Gail. He took the burping cloth and threw it into the hamper and motioned for his father to follow him.

Once in his office, Christian locked the door and took a moment to sort his desk, "So how much is this going to cost to go away?"

Carrick sighed, "It's not going to be that simple and I need you to be completely honest with me." Christian took notice of his father's tone and sat up a bit straighter before fixing him with his worse CEO glare, "Christian, did you have a sexual relationship with Sara Anderson?"

"Yes."

"I need dates and infor –"

"I don't see what this has to do with anything. It was three years ago and last about as long as a minute."

"It lasted long enough."

"What does that mean?"

"The man who contacted your offices Monday was Miss Anderson's boyfriend – "

"Was?"

This was going to be the hard part, hell this whole conversation was the hard part. "Miss Anderson died four weeks ago from cancer."

Carrick watched his son in the span of twenty-second go from an upset complexion to a very sickly one. He then watched speechlessly as Christian grabbed the trash can from behind the writing desk behind him and threw up his breakfast. Christian stripped the tie out from around his neck and reached for his phone. He contemplating something before set the phone down. "Please continue."

"Christian, ar-are you okay?"

"Please just continue," Christian's stone wall was up and there was no going back now.

"I was able to discover the identity of the individual that contacted you on Monday. His name is Bryan Westley and he has been in a relationship with Miss Anderson for the past six months. It seems that you were mentioned in Miss Anderson's Will and he thought to blackmail you."

"Why haven't I heard about this Will?"

"The Will was only produced a week ago. It seemed that Miss Anderson's sister was the executor of the Will and she was killed over-seas last year in Iraq –"

"That family can't catch a break."

_You have no idea, son_¸ Carrick thought as he continued, and "A lawyer from Hatfield Brentlen and Glenn contacted me yesterday wishing to meet with you in person about the contents of the Will–"

"In person, why?"

"Christian, I need you to stop interrupting me." Carrick looked at his youngest son and his heart broke. A tear slowly began to make its path down his face, "Son, I – I need to be your legal counsel at the moment more than your father because otherwise we will never get through this." Christian nodded and so the lawyer in Carrick took over. "Christian, as you have admitted to having a sexual relationship with one, Sara Anderson, I need to inform you that with almost certainty a child was conceived."

"What?!"

Carrick continued ignoring his son's outburst, "At the time of her death, Miss Anderson was the mother of a young child. While the name, birth date and other information has been kept from me, I am positive that the child is yours."

"How? How can you be so sure?"

Carrick reached in his pocket and produced his phone. Without saying a word, he pulled up the photo message he had received and handed it to his son. "I'm so sorry, son."

Christian stood up, ran a shaky hand through his hair, and asked "Are you my dad now?" And with that Carrick saw the broken little boy his wife fell in love with.

"I will always be your dad, Christian." With that invitation Carrick rounded the desk and wrapped his arms around his son. "We will get to get through this, I promise."

"How am I going to tell Ana?"

"Ana loved you and she will understand."

Christian didn't look too sure about that but firmly stated "I will find a way."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No."

* * *

Christian walked his father out and walked back in knowing that the longer he held off telling her the worse it would be. Thus he went in search of his wife of little over a year. He found her on the back patio of their home with Gail watching Teddy nap in his Moses Basket. She was so beautiful and at peace and he was about to ruin it.

"Ana," she stood up surprised and gasping for air, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

"Jesus Christian!"

"Ana, I need to talk to you." Christian said suddenly unsure how to continue. He reached out for her hand, "I think it would be better if we discussed this somewhere else. Gail, could you watch Teddy?"

"Of course, Mr. Grey."

Christian walked Ana into the house and tried to decide where it would be best to tell her, he finally decided on his office. It was a place that she could associate with horrible things without it affecting her on a daily basis.

"Have a seat Ana." He pointed to the chair his father had sat in.

"Christian you are frightening me."

"Please Ana, trust me." Ana sat down and stare at her husband. "Ana, I have always attempted to be honest with you. You know that right," she nodded her head, "I know that we have issues with me hiding things from you. This is not one of those things, understand?"

"Christian, what is this about?"

"I need to know that you understand, Ana."

"I understand Christian."

Christian nodded and continued, "Monday morning I got call from a man demanding money from me. He said that he knew about my past life style and that if I didn't want the world to find out about it I would pay him twenty million dollars." Ana gasped but he continued, "I told him that it would take time to get the money and he gave me until yesterday to pay–"

"Is that why you were so upset Monday night?" Christian nodded, "did you pay the money?"

"No, he gave me his bank account number, thinking that the bank would keep his information private but with the recent heightened security and illegal activities costing banks billions in fees it was as easy as turning his account number over the F.B.I and they handled the rest. The F.B.I arrested him Wednesday morning and charged with extortion."

"Will that keep him quiet?"

"Probably not, he can still tell people, so I could not take the chance so we worked out a deal."

"A deal, Christian? He threatened our –"

"I know, love, but to keep our family safe, I had to work something out."

"So what is going to happen?"

"I don't know yet, Carrick is still working on that. He was side tracked by a more important issue."

"What could be more important than protecting our family, Christian?" Ana demanded.

"Please don't hate me."

"Christian, I could never hate you. Please just tell me."

"Three years ago I had a sub." Christian stopped and waited for some sign that Ana didn't want him to continue, after a full minute, he started again, "Her name was Sara Anderson. We met at a club and I knew the minute I meet her that she was different."

"Different, how? Oh God, did you love her?"

"No, Ana. No, you are the only woman who I have loved! Please let me finish," Ana nodded and Christian continued, "she was a doctor and a part-time sub to help cope with the stress of the job. But I respected her too much to beat her properly, it seems. We ended the contract after only two weekends but we stayed in contact up until about a year ago. Hell she call me on our wedding day – Ana it was not like that. She just wanted to wish us all the happiness that she could. She was someone I considered a friend. She did not want more from me than that."

"Why are you telling me this Christian?"

"Because she died last month and you need to understand what she was to me to comprehend why I must do what I need to do next. Ana, she was the person introduced me to Flynn and then she moved to New York and I thought that was it but randomly she would send me email, text, something to pull me out of myself and remind me I'm human. It is because of her that I considered more with you. I mean I wanted to be with you but I was so scared that I would hurt you and you would leave but she reminded me that there were risks that everyone takes when a relationship involves the heart.

"She knew I loved you before I did and without ever meeting you. I never mentioned her because I know that my past upsets you."

"What does this have to do with the extortion?"

"Sara was in a relationship with the man who contacted my office. I don't know if it was a Dom/Sub relationship but that is not why I told you about Sara."

"Then why, Christian?"

Here it was the moment that he had been building toward, "I never saw Sara after she moved back to her home town in New York, and we communicated through email and text. I always felt like she was holding something back or that she was not being totally honest but I never thought that she was hiding – Ana please don't hate me." Christian took a deep breath and thought _this is it_, "She was hiding a child and there is little doubt that it is mine."

* * *

Carrick watched his son paced the floor of the penthouse apartment at Escala. Ana had declined to come with Christian still too upset by the news to face the proof. Christian had attempted to show her the photo but she refused and ran out of the office. "Son, you should sit down."

"Where is Taylor, I told him to call me as soon as they were on their way?" Christian reached into his pocket and mumbled something about the devil, "Grey…I understand...see to it that they come straight back to here."

"See nothing to worry about, Christian have a sit, it will be twenty minutes before they are here." Christian resumed his paced and sensing defeat Carrick walked into the kitchen and pulled down a water-glass and filled it straight from the tap.

"The doctor will be here at any moment." Carrick nodded, "I mean how long will it take for a paternity test?" Carrick shrugged and Christian thoughts were interrupted by the elevator opening.

"Mr. Grey, this is getting ridiculous."

"As always it is wonderful to see you too, Dr. Greene. Dr. Greene, this is my father Carrick Grey."

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. Dr. Greene," said Carrick as he reached out to shake the good doctor's hand.

"You're welcome. I understand that the matter of paternity is a sensitive one. May I ask where the child is?" Dr. Greene set her kit on the coffee table and glanced around the room for the child.

"She will be here soon; she just arrived at Sea-Tac."

Christian returned to his pacing, ignoring the silent communication that was taking place between Dr. Greene and his father. Finally Carrick just shrugged and asked, "Why don't we get the preliminary information out of the way," Dr. Greene took a clip board out of her bag and sat down with a pen. "The child is female, what is her name?"

"I don't know." Dr. Greene seemed taken aback by Christian's answer.

"Perhaps I can clear up some confusion. New York State has very strict laws about the privacy of minor in the court system. We have not been able to gain any information concerning the child, not even her name."

"I see. Well, paperwork can wait," she said as she set the clip board down.

"How long will it take?" Christian stopped pacing and fixed the doctor with an intense stare.

"The paternity test? Being that today is Saturday; we can have the results Monday at the earliest and Tuesday by at the latest." He seemed satisfied with the answer because he resumed pacing.

"Christian ple–" Carrick was cut off by the elevator door opening and Taylor ushering a small group of people into the foyer. Carrick stood up and took his place next to his son, almost defensively.

"Mr. Grey, I'm pleased to meet you." A tall man in his middle thirties with shaggy blonde hair stepped out of the group with his hand extended toward Christian. "My name is David Cooper; I'm a junior associate at Hatfield Brentlen and Glenn." Christian shook the man's hand and instantly wished he could wash his own.

"Mr. Cooper, this is my father and lawyer, Carrick Grey ("Call me Carrick."). And Dr. Greene, she will be conducting the paternity test."

"Thank you for arranging all this, Mr. Grey, and allow me to introduce to people with me." He gestured to a woman in her mid-twenties with black hair and brown eyes, "This is Angela Fields, New York State Social Services, Carrie Wright, Washington State Family Services, and Darcy McGregor, the child's care giver." The group seemed to part as Mr. Cooper introduced Mrs. McGregor, she was at the back of the group with a large tote slung over one shoulder and a toddler over the other.

The only think that Christian could see of the little girl was her pink hoody, dark blue jeans, and pink/white runners. He took a step toward her but was instantly blocked by Mr. Cooper.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey but until we discuss the terms and conditions of the Will and the paternity test is concluded I cannot allow you to have physical contact with the child."

Christian took a step back and looked at Carrick; this was his area of expertise. "Well, than let us get stated then." Carrick took command of the room. "Taylor, would you please help Mrs. McGregor with her bag, if memory serves me right, that bag probably weighs more than the kiddo." Taylor steps forward and took the bag, careful not to touch the sleeping child.


	2. Chapter 2

Good Day Everyone – I would like to start by saying thank you to everyone who left a review for Chapter One. Secondly, I have had the request for a happy story from more than one person and without giving away anything, I would like to remind you that this is a Fifty Shades of Grey Fanfiction and while there may be a happy ending in the end, there are always many ups and downs. So with that said on with the story.

Chapter Two:

Christian watched as Taylor placed the polka-dot tote on the glass and steel coffee table and took his place out-of-the-way. With her other hand now free, Mrs. McGregor shifted the child to her other arm and into a cradling position. The little girl reached up to her eyes with her tiny fists as she adjusted to the new placement and light.

Christian was in awe-struck – for a lack of a better word. She was beautiful. At three years old, her face was starting to lose the roundness of toddlerhood, showing that she would have high cheek bones and a dainty nose with a slight upturn. Her lips were full and cupid bowed up. _She smiles a lot_, Christian thought as the child's eyes opened wide and stared directly through him. Long eye lashes framed a set of slate grey eyes that were now scanning him with intense interest.

Carrick stepped forward and said, "Mrs. McGregor would you like to sit down with the child, she must be getting quite heavy as well." Carrick, always the gentleman, motioned to the white couch next to the coffee table where the tote had been placed. "Dr. Greene, start with Christian while Mrs. McGregor is getting the child settled."

Dr. Greene took a moment to collect her bag from the table and retrieved several sterile instruments from it including the clipboard and information she had attempted to gather earlier. "Mr. Cooper, I have several documents that need to be filled out before I can proceed with this."

"As I have one for you as well, this is a NDA concerning the information we will be providing to you. I need you to sign and date the bottom and the carbon copy will be yours to keep." Mr. Cooper opened his briefcase and they exchanged documents.

"Is this really necessary?" Christian asked as Carrick took the NDA from Dr. Greene and began to read it over.

"Yes, it is, Mr. Grey," stated Angela Fields, the New York Agent.

With an impatient huff, Christian ran a hand through his hair and walked away from the group. He heard his father state that as long as Dr. Greene was comfortable with signing the NDA that the Grey Family would have no objections. Dr. Greene signed the paper with a flourish and handed it back with the clipboard.

It was a long wait from the doctor's paper work to be filled out. And during that wait Christian grew even more impatient as the group once again had to dig out yet other record of information about the child, "Father, may I speak with you in the kitchen?"

Carrick entered the kitchen as Christian reached for a bottle of water in the fridge. "Christian, you need to calm down. You're making them nervous."

"Maybe they should be nervous. How can they claim to have her best interest at heart, when between the three of them they couldn't even agree upon her middle name? Tell me, Dad, did you ever go to a meeting not knowing the name of your client?"

"Christian, I understand that you are frustrated but we need to remain calm." Carrick placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder and smiled gently. "She is beautiful though."

"I could not believe how much she looks like Sara, I stopped breathing when she looked at me. And then…" Christian stopped but then continued, "I wanted to reach out and take her and never let any of them near her again. She belongs with her family, Dad. She belongs with me."

Ten minutes later, Christian and his father exited the kitchen. The paperwork had been completed and tuck securely back into Dr. Greene's bag. The doctor now sat on the edge of the couch, holding a long cotton swab in one hand and a cherry sucker in the other hand.

Christian listened as Dr. Greene explained to the small child, "So I will give you the Cherry Blow-Pop if you allow me to take a DNA sample with this." She held up the cotton swab and allowed the child to see it. "Now do we have a deal?"

The child turned her head into Mrs. McGregor's shoulder and shook her head. Dr. Greene let out an exasperated breathe and Christian could not believe it but he could see a smile peeking through Taylor's military mask.

Seeing that Christian and his father had rejoined the group; Dr. Greene stood up and walked toward them. "Mr. Grey, perhaps we should start with you as your father suggested." Christian stepped forward and opened his mouth. His looked over the top of Dr. Greene's head and saw the child watching. "Mr. Grey, I'm in three-inch heels and tall for my sex but I'm not that tall." Christian bent at the knees, losing sight of the grey eyed little girl – his grey eyed little girl.

The thought gripped him causing him to choke as Dr. Greene rubbed the cotton swab against both his cheeks and sealed it in to a test tube with a light blue solution. He took a drink of water to relieve the dryness the swab left and the knot in his throat then watched as the good doctor once again sat down in front of the child, holding a new swab and this time two lolly-pops.

"Alright, now you've see it does not hurt and it just takes a moment. If I give you two Blow-Pops will you let me see your pearly whites?" The little girl took a moment to think about it before holding out her hand for the lolly-pops." Dr. Greene placed one of the suckers in the child's hand with a smile and said, "You will get the second one when we are done. Now open up."

The little girl opened her mouth as far as she could and showed Dr. Greene a mouth full of straight white baby teeth. The doctor was quick about the process, rubbing both sides of the little girl's mouth and placing the swab into its own vial of blue liquid. She then placed the second sucker on the coffee table next to the tote. "This one is for later, little one."

The child smiled shyly as she began to remove the rapper from the sucker in her hand. Dr. Greene packed her bag and stood up. "We should have the results Monday at the earliest."

"Thank you, again, Dr. Greene." Carrick shook hands with the doctor and Taylor showed her out to the elevator.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss, Mr. Cooper?" Christian asked.

"No, I believe that's everything. Until the test results are back, there is not much I can discuss. Ms. Fields, is there anything that you would like to discuss with Mr. Grey?'

"Yes, actually I do." The New York Agent stepped forward with her own clipboard of questions. "While you may be the minor's biological father, it is my job to ensure that you are able to provide a stable home –"

"NO," the high pitch yell bounced around the room, echoing in every corner and caused several people in the room to cover their ears. "I can do it myself." The statement was directed at Mrs. McGregor, who was attempting to help said minor with the Blow-Pop rapper. Mrs. McGregor released the sucker and allowed the child to continue her struggle.

"Sorry about that," Mrs. McGregor mumbled as she shifted the child from her lap to the sofa. Christian acknowledged the woman's comment with a nod and continued to watch the child.

"Mr. Grey, perhaps we could take this to your office?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Of course," Christian got the feeling that he was not going to like this conversation especially if it was along the same lines as the statement Ms. Fields attempted to make just moments ago. He signaled for Taylor to stay with the child and her caregiver as he, his father, and the others left the room and headed down the hall to his office. As they cleared the room, he heard Taylor ask if there was anything the child or Mrs. McGregor need.

* * *

"Mrs. McGregor, is there anything that I can get you?" Taylor asked as he stepped out into the room.

"Oh no, thank you though. We have everything we need right here," said Mrs. McGregor, as she opened the tote and pulled out several items; an iPod, a jumbo coloring book and a box of crayons. "These things normal take a while so I like to come prepared." Mrs. McGregor spread the crayons out on the table and opened the coloring book. She then took a throw-pillow from the couch and placed it on the floor. "Honey, how about you color a bit and listen to your music?"

"O-ay," the child slurred as she removed the sucker from her mouth, rolled over onto her stomach and slid to the floor. In her wake, Taylor noticed was a semi-straight line of cherry flavored drool leading across the seat and pooling at the edge where the child now sat looking at the white micro-plush fuzz that was stuck to her hands and the sucker. Without a word she held up her hands to Mrs. McGregor confused.

"No, sweetheart, that is your sucke – Oh my goodness." Mrs. McGregor stood up quickly taking the little girl with her. "Oh Ame – Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I didn't think –" She directed the last statement to Taylor over the head of the little girl.

"It is alright, Mrs. McGregor. Please take the child into the kitchen and get her cleaned up. I will handle this."

"Are you sure, there are bleach wipes in my bag, I can –"

"I insist. Go get her cleaned up, you'll find clean dish rags in the cabinet to the left of the sink. If you need anything else, let me know," Taylor reassurance and practically pushed the upset nanny into the kitchen before realizing that he had no idea how to get cherry syrup out of upholstery.

Hearing the sound of running water in the kitchen and slashing, Taylor pulled out his phone and called the only person he knew who would know how to remove the rapidly drying stain.

On the second ring he heard, "Grey residences, Mrs. Jones speaking."

"Hello Love. I need your –"

"Jason, what in the good heavens is going on?" she demanded in a hushed whisper.

"Gail, –"

"No, Jason, not this time. You tell me what is going on."

"When I get home, okay? Now please just listen." Taylor heard her take a deep breath, before he continued, "I need to wash a sofa and I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Why do you need to wash a sofa, Jason?"

"Because unless Mr. Grey wants a red striped sofa seat at the penthouse and I don't know about it, I need to get it cleaned." Jason knew that the frustration was starting to creep into his voice but any minute now, one group or the other would rejoin this room and start asking questions like "where is the child," "what happen to the sofa" or "why haven't you started to clean that?"

"All right, all right, keep it together. Above the washer and dryer in the utility room, there is a blue box with several cleaners in it. You need to get the green and white bottle and a sponge from the closet next to the folding table."

"One moment, I'm head up stairs now." Taylor took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

Gail put the phone back onto the receiver and turned the radio back on as she cleaned the stove-top and counters for probably the twelfth time in a little over four hours. Going over her mental list of duties she placed a check mark next to each and every one of them before glancing back up at the main staircase. _I wonder if I could vacuum upstairs again? _she thought.

After Mr. Grey had left with Jason, Ana had come down-stairs extremely upset and took Teddy back upstairs with her. She had locked herself and the baby in the nursery and as Gail had walked by she could hear Ana sodding through the door, which had been at least three hours ago. Thinking of the time, Gail grew more concerned when she realized that she had not restocked the mini-fridge with premade bottles that morning.

Mrs. Jones reached into the refrigerator, removed a bottle of premade store bought formula and began heating it. The four to five minute wait gave her time to think about what she would have to do if Ana refused to open the door. Uncomfortably, she reached for the keys at her hip and remembered the meeting with Mr. Grey and the security team only two weeks ago.

Mr. Grey had called everyone into his office at nearly two in the morning. Jason has woke her up from a deep sleep and had not given her enough time to get dressed in anything other than her sweat pants, his tee-shirt and a robe.

"There you are," said Mr. Grey as Jason ushered Gail in and placed her in a chair directly in front of the massive desk. "I understand that it is late but this is more important." He picked up a tumbler of whiskey and took a sip. "As you all know Ana and I went to my parent charity ball this evening, while there my mother found Ana in the bathroom crying uncontrollable." He took a deep breath, "When asked why she was crying, Mrs. Grey told her that she was a horrible mother and that she feels as if she has served her purpose.

"My mother alerted me almost immediately and between her, John and myself we were are to get Ana to John's private office. John will be completing a complete cognitive evaluation tomorrow but we are quite sure that Ana is suffering from postpartum depression.

"That is why I called you all here so late. John would not give me specifics about Ana break down so we need to prepare for the worst. I cannot be here every moment of every day, but most of you are. I'm asking you to not only protect my family from outside threats but also from the inside." He took another sip of alcohol, opened his desk drawer and pulled out a ring of keys. He placed the keys on the desk, "Mrs. Jones will be in command when I'm not here. You are to follow her orders instantly in a situation that may please Mrs. Grey or Teddy in danger. Do you all understand?" There was a round of nods from the security team before he continued. "Mrs. Jones, these are the keys to every door in the house from bedrooms to closets and all the outbuildings. You are to keep these keys on your person at all times."

The alarm on the bottle warmer pulled Gail from her memories. She picked up the bottle and crossed into the living and started up the stairs when the front door opened surprising her. This did not happen often because of the advanced security system around the house and front gate. Kate stormed through the open door and straight up the stairs without a word or glance toward Gail. The strawberry-blond seemed to be on a mission this morning, her stride was wide and she was practically at the nursery before Gail was at the top of the stairs. Mrs. Jones watched as Kate knocked on the door and was admitted almost immediately. Gail took her time getting to the door not wanting to seem as if she was following Kate or eavesdropping.

When she reached the door, she could hair Ana say, "Kate, I need to get out of here. I'm trapped, please help me."

"Ana, what is going on? What is wrong?'

"I can't tell you Katie, but please, I can't take this anymore." Ana started to sod again and Gail could hear Teddy begin to whimper. "Jesus Christ, I can't get him to stop crying Kate."

"Okay, Ana, let's go to my house for a bit."

"That is not far enough Katie, he will come there and –"

Without hearing more, Gail placed the bottle on the side table in the hall and stepped into the guest room next to the nursery. Next to the door was a call panel for the intercom system. Instead of broadcasting across the house, she punched in 9-6-0 knowing that it would link with the security office where Sawyer was more than likely watching the security cameras.

"Sawyer, are you there?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jones."

"We have a situation in the nursery. Ana is leaving, if she attempts to take Teddy, we need to stop her."

"Understood, Mrs. Jones, I have eyes on the nursery and hallway. I will brief Taylor."

"Thank you, Sawyer."

"Don't thank me just yet. Kate just ordered the SUV brought around and she has Baby Grey." Baby Grey was Teddy's call-sign among the security staff.

Gail didn't wait for Sawyer to confirm the change in command; she released the call button and ran to the nursery.

_Mr. Grey, will be back soon, I need to stall, _Gail thought as she rushed into the room and saw that Ana was packing Teddy's overnight bag. Her own bag was waiting next to the door. Gail watched from the doorway as Ana shoved several more items into the bag and spun to meet her eye as she pleaded, "Mrs. Grey, please, wait until Mr. Grey gets home. I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Gail, I'm going to my father's for a few days. Teddy and I need a few days away from Christian right now."

"Mrs. Grey, please," she tried one more time. "Teddy and you have only been home for a few weeks. I don't think it would be health for you to travel. Wait until Mr. Grey gets home."

"Then it is a good thing that you are not paid to think then, Mrs. Jones," stated Kate from behind Gail. "Came up to see what was taking so long." Kate took Teddy's bag from Ana. Gail did an excellent impression of a goldfish as Ana pushed pass her and headed for the main staircase.

"Please Ana –" This last plea seems to infuriate Kate, she stopped at the top of the stairs and stated in a cold tone, "Mrs. Jones that is enough, Ana is going to see her father, and that is the end of the story."

"Then I have no choice in the matter, do I?" Gail watched as Kate and Ana walked down the stairs and attempted to get through the door that was now being blocked Sawyer.

"Sawyer, what are you doing?" Ana demanded at the sight of her son's car seat in his hands.

"Following orders, ma'am," he replied as he placed the carrier on the foyer floor. Teddy was sleeping peacefully blissfully unaware of the emotional turmoil and tension surrounding everyone in that moment.

"Sawyer, put Teddy back in the car," Katie ordered, taking an overly aggressive position.

"I can't do that, Miss Kavanagh," he answered simply.

"On who's orders?" Kate demanded as she took a protective step in front of Ana.

"Mine." Mrs. Jones had a back bone of titanium as she stepped off the last stair and stood before Kate and Ana. "Mrs. Grey, Miss Kavanagh, you may come and go as you please but you will not be taking Teddy with you today."


	3. Chapter 3

So I would like to thank everyone for reading and review Chapter 2. It is a great pleasure to read your wonderful comments and I hope to continue receiving them. A few things to clear up, first off: Ana has postpartum depression. This is a serious disorder that affects one out of 10 women and just because Ana's actions may seem to be irrational and foolish it does not mean that that she is being ridiculous or stupid. Second: Several people commented on Kate's behavior…I have no excuses and I won't make any… I don't care for her. And third: This story will center on Amelia but I want to set the ground work for the events and relationships that will shape her life.

Chapter Three

"I'm not leaving without my child, Gail."

"Then I'm afraid you are not leaving Mrs. Grey. I asked you to wait until Mr. Grey arrived but you forced my hand. I have very specific instructions regarding the family's safety. Sawyer, please take Teddy upstairs to Taylor's office," Gail ordered as she forced herself to remain calm. Jason had sat her down last weekend after dinner and given her basic training on how to defuse a tense situation. Empathy, affliction and understanding, was her mantra. "Mrs. Grey, I understand that this is difficult but we will get through it together."

"Gail, I just want to go –"

"Ana! This woman is a part of your staff; she should know her place and not holding your son hostage. Now, bring Teddy back down here because we are leaving."

"I'm sorry, Miss Kavanagh, but that will not be happening." Gail shut the front door saying, "I'm not closing the door to keep you here, you may leave whenever you would like –"

"Just not with Teddy."

"That is correct Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey will be home any moment and this will all be sorted." Gail stepped out from in front of the door and folded her arms in her lap.

"Enough of this, I'm calling the police. She has no right, this is your home, Ana, and she works –" Kate was pulling out her cell phone as she was interrupted by the front gate alarm going off in the kitchen. It lasted only thirty seconds but it was enough to effectively cut the young woman off.

"Mr. Grey has arrived. I believe the police will not be necessary, Miss Kavanagh." Gail took her place next for the staircase and waited for her employer to enter with the love of her life. She heard the car pull up and the slam of a door before the engine turned off. Gail mentally counted the seconds before Christian Grey blow through the door with Jason two steps behind him.

* * *

Christian opened the door to his home and saw three women and no baby. Mrs. Jones was standing by the stairs her hand followed in front of herself, "Where is Teddy, Mrs. Jones?"

"He is in Taylor's office with Sawyer," answered Gail, as she attempted to hide the fact that her hands were badly shaking.

"You are dismissed for the night, Mrs. Jones." And with that his attention shifted to Ana and Kate as she left the room through the kitchen. "Care to explain?"

"How about you go first, Christian?"

Christian sighed heavily and explained, "Mrs. Jones was following my instructions. I ordered that Teddy was not to leave the house without a bodyguard. When you attempted to leave without informing me, or taking Sawyer, I told her to remove Teddy from your car and stall you until I could get here." He made no mention that this was preplanned. "Your turn."

Ana glanced around the room nervously; Taylor was standing in his usual place behind Christian and he was reminded that only the staff and his parents knew about Ana's struggle. Gently he placed his arms around Ana and started to steer her toward the kitchen.

"Steele, I thought we were leaving?" Katie placed herself between the Greys and Taylor.

"It's Grey now and she can leave after we discuss what is causing her to run."

"I can think of about a million things that would cause her to run; do you want start alphbe–"

"Then it's a good thing that you are not included in this conversation. Taylor, entertain Miss Kavanagh, while Mrs. Grey and I are discussing her impromptu vacation."

Taylor slid into place between the couple and Kate as they pushed the kitchen door open. Christian set the bolt on the door and turned to look at his wife. Her eyes and expression were beautifully lost in thought and there was an overwhelming sadness on her shoulders. Christian silently prayed that she would open up before it was too late.

"Ana," her eyes focused in on him and it nearly broke his heart, "talk to me please."

"Christian, I –" She glanced away as tears began to cloud her vision again.

"I understand the shock that you're feeling. I really do. This morning I found out that I have a daughter, she's three years old and just lost her mother. I met her this afternoon and lost my breath the moment she opened her eyes. Ana, the only time in my life that I have felt like this was when you called me from the bar asking why I bought you those books."

"You don't even know she is your daughter yet–"

"Call it parental instinct, call it trust, call it whatever the hell you want but she is my daughter, Ana."

"What's her name, Christian?" He had come to stand in front of his wife but her questions sent him emotional staggering. "How about her birthday or favorite color?" It was a low blow but Christian remained strong.

"I don't know," he admitted. Christian took a shakily breath and, even though he was afraid of the answer, asked, "Are you coming back?"

"Oh Christian, you know that I would never leave you."

"Then why are you going?"

"I need – I need to know how to be a good mom, not only to Teddy but…her as well."

"Ana, you are an amazing mother and I'm sure she will love you."

"Christian, you don't understand the pressure. She already had a mom, a damn good one too." Ana bowed her head and said," Wilkins called your office phone. I wanted more information about – about Sara, I was looking for her file when he called.

"In the short amount of time you gave him, he didn't get too much; just that she was a model citizen, owned a house in upstate New York, she volunteered in local organizations and was a career mom. At the age of twenty-nine she was considered to be the foremost authority in her field and a full-time single mom. How do I compete with that?"

"Ana, you don't have to compete. Sara was always an overachiever, it came with the territory. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that she had her daughter in everything from dancing to basket weaving. She was a perfectionist that gave 200% to anything and everything she did. Personally, it was exhausting being around her for more than a few hours unless she was tied up and gagged." Christian pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, "How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know."

"Now is not a great time for this Ana. The DNA results should be back on Monday or Tuesday and Social Services wants to do a home evaluation sometime after that. I need you here."

"Christian, I can't– I need to be somewhere else."

Christian took a deep breath, "Fine but Teddy is staying here. I will be working from home most of next week and if I need to go to the office Gail can take care of him. I want you to take Sawyer with you. He will take a second car so that you can have the freedom you desire and I know you're safe."

"Teddy can come with me. I'm not a danger to my own child!"

"I know that Ana but I think you need time to yourself and having Teddy here will give you one more reason to hurry home."

"I don't need any more reasons. I have you and –"

"John said that you need to have time to yourself away from Teddy and me. Visiting Ray is a great way to do and gain the insight you think you need. Ana I'm trying to work with you here, please."

"Fine. Teddy will stay here and I will take Sawyer but I get to drive my R8."

"Deal."

* * *

Taylor watched as Sawyer packed Ana's bags into the back of the SUV. The R8 had been brought out of the garage and was now purring for the open road with it the hatch down. Christian was leaning over the edge of the door, giving Ana driving instructions.

"Be careful to stay in sight of the SUV and no showboating. When you get to Olympia, stop and get gas, wash your windows and send me a text message." He kissed her gentle before repeating, "Be careful, I love you."

"Take care of my baby, and I will call when I get to Ray's."

"We'll be here when you get back."

Christian straightened and backed away from the car, gave Ana a knee weakening smile and waved as she started down the drive way. Once the gate closed behind Sawyer in the SUV, he turned to Taylor and said, "Take the rest of the day off, Taylor. I'll see you in the morning." He then walked back into the house and closed the door.

Taylor made his way to his and Gail's quarters above the garage. He punched in the entry code and walked up the two flights of stairs. Taking a deep breath stuck his key into the door and opened it expecting Gail to pouch but there she was standing in the kitchenette stirring a pot of chili.

"My favorite," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her hips. Gail gave a snort and pulled out of his hold. "What did I do?" he asked. Gail gave him a look that said _if you don't know I'm sure as hell not going to tell you _as she opened the fridge and took out some cheese. "This is about this afternoon, isn't it? Gail I didn't have time tell to tell you."

"No, Jason, this is about you running off with Christian and I was here listening to Ana sob through a locked door. It is about taking a child away from his mother –" she took a deep breath as tears began to gather in her eyes, "Tell me what is going on?"

Taylor pulled her tightly against his chest and asked, "Do you remember Sara Anderson? One of Grey's subs about 4 years ago."

"The name of familiar; was she the one that was going to be a teacher?"

"No, she was a doctor."

"Describe her."

"Twenty-six, 5-7, 135 pounds, violet eyes, she introduced Flynn and Grey, –"

"The bottle brunette!"

"That would be her."

"He called her Princess," Taylor nodded, "I thought she was the one for a long time," she said as she pulled out of his hold, wiped her eyes on her apron and began to dish the chili into cereal bowls. "What happen to her?

"She died last month."

Gail nearly dropped the bowl of chili in her hand. She quickly placed it on the table and said sadly, "Oh the poor dear. No wonder Christian was so upset. She was the only one that he kept in contact with after the contract ended, I mean besides the usual follow up. She was good for him."

Taylor dropped the spoon he had just picked up and placed his head in his hands. "I didn't follow up with her. I figured that if there was something wrong she would just call Grey. I didn't think that I needed to; I mean she moved to New York, took a job in the public eye. If there was something she needed she could have called."

"Jason, what is this about?" Gail asked as she set her own bowl of chili down.

"She left Grey something in her will."

"Oh?"

"A grey eyed baby girl."

* * *

Christian sat in his office, Teddy in his bouncer on the floor next to him, and his laptop in front of him. After feeding, burping and rocking Teddy to sleep he had started to search the internet for information about Sara. Google Images showed her at children's hospitals across the country, there were a few articles about the sale of her family's company but nothing about a baby girl. It was frustrating for Christian because the little information that he was able to gain about the child was simply not enough.

Unable to focus on work or find anything new, Christian gave up and sat back in his chair. His mind ventured from one memory to the next of Sara; how they first meet, the contract negotiations, the emails, the texts and finally the end. Christian felt the ball being to form in his chest, shortening his breath. He reached for his cell phone and looked a message from Ana.

Ana: Full tank of gas and windows washed.

Christian didn't bother to reply knowing that she would call when she arrived at Rays. He shifted the phone's focus from messages to contact and pressed in the letter "J." John Flynn was the third contact down. Christian had never actually used the phone number because he had a set appointment date and time, and if he needed an emergency session he would just show up at the doctor's office. But it was Saturday and after eight PM, hardly the standard business hours.

He felt so powerless. The last time this happened he had ended up at the Salon, the time before that it was a BDMS club on the west side and the time for that he had a sub to take his frustrations out on but none of those were options today. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to loosen the knot he pushed the "send" button.

The phone ring once and then again and then again. After the sixth ring an answering service came onto the line and said, "Your call is being forwarded, please hold while your party is reached." Once again it started to ring. Once, twice –

"Hello," Dr. Flynn's voice came over the line. "Christian, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm calling because I need to see you sooner than Tuesday."

"I think that can be arranged, when were you thinking? I have a Monday morning appointment available."

"Now. I need to see you now."

"Okay," John's vocal pattern changed he slowed down, "Why don't you tell me what this is about?"

"Flynn, I – Ana… can we just meet at your office… in say thirty minutes?"

"Christian, I need you to tell me what this is about before I meet with you."

"Ana left."

"Okay, Christian, I will be at my office in thirty minutes."

"Thank you, Flynn."

Christian hung up the phone and picked up the intercom remote. He dialed Taylor's extension and waited. Taylor answered on the second ring. "Sir."

"Bring the Q7 around to the front, I will be driving myself and make sure that there is a baby seat in the back."

"Yes, sir."

Without a word of courtesy Christian ended the call and looked at his sleeping son. There was a ready-made diaper bag in the nursery and several bottles in the fridge not that he thought that they were going to be gone that long but being prepared for a possible overnight stay at Escala was better than buying formula at a Quick Mart after midnight.

Christian picked up the bouncer with relative ease and without waking Teddy moved from his office to the upstairs nursery. He picked up the diaper bag and packed in two bottles and a canister of formula before removing Teddy from the bouncer and wrapping him in a blue and brown baby blanket.

Taylor was leaning against the side of the car as Christian exited his home and walked down the steps. He handed Taylor the baby bag and strapped Teddy into his car seat. "We are going to meet with Flynn, if it gets to be too late, Teddy and I will stay at the penthouse. Have Ryan prepare it before we get there and come into town tomorrow afternoon. I'm taking the morning off."

The trip was made in complete silence; Teddy sleeping in the backseat and Christian lost in thought. It took the car phone ringing to pull both of them out of their dreaming state. On the second ring, "Grey, you are on speaker phone."

"Christian," Ana's voice came over the car speakers, "I made it to Ray's okay and Sawyer is sleeping on the couch because he refused to go to a hotel. So where are you off to?"

"Teddy and I just got into the city's lights; we are going to talk with Flynn."

"Christian, I'm sorry, I didn't –"

"Ana, this is not just about you leaving, okay? I have more on my plate then normal and I have meant to set some time aside for an extra appointment."

"If you are sure–"

"I'm sure, Ana. Teddy is awake in the back seat and why don't you say good night and head off you to bed. It has been a long day for all of us."

"Okay." Christian listened silently as Ana said goodnight to their son.

"Goodnight Christian I will call you tomorrow night."

"Goodnight Ana."

The rest of the drive, Christian listened to Teddy blow bubbles in the back seat. At long last they arrived at Dr. Flynn's office. Flynn was standing at the door waiting for him. Christian got out of the car and opened the back door. He realized that he had not thought this through. He should have brought the bouncer or something that Teddy could sit in. Christian gave a huff and removed the car seat and threw the diaper bag over his shoulder.

_What was it going to be like with two children?_ The thought stopped Christian on the first step. He shook it from his mind as Flynn smiled down on him and Teddy.

"Let me take that," Flynn said as he reached for the bag. Christian held the bag out to him as he made it up the last step.


	4. Chapter 4

Good Evening Everyone: I want to thank you all for your wonderful review and drop you a line or two to clear up some confusion. 1) Most of the reviews and IMs I received centered around the idea that Christian was going to or did cheat on Ana. I can safely say that this is not a "cheating" fanfiction. Sara was two years before Ana and she is dead. 2) Christian does not know the child's name - in fact with the exception of the title and summary it has not been written into the story yet. 3) If you're looking for a cookie-cutter fanfiction please look somewhere else because I'm not that type of writer, if you've read it before you are not going reading it here, with the said on with the story.

Chapter Four -

John sat back into his black wingback chair and watched as Christian settled his son in his car seat. How Christian could have doubted his parenting ability baffled the doctor. It was clear that while Christian had never expected to be a father but now that he was one, Teddy was his world.

John watched as Christian sat back on the couch and he had to wonder why Christian had called. The last time that Ana had left him he had wait until his normal appointment to vent his frustration. "Shall we begin, Christian?"

"Where should I even start?

"Why don't we start with why you called me tonight?"

"Ana left this afternoon." He said void of emotion, "She said that she will be back but could not tell me when."

John took a moment to examine his notes from past sessions and replied, "We all agree that it would be good for Ana to take a vacation last time you were here."

"Ana was going to go visit her mom in a few weeks." Christian let out a sigh. "Carla has been talking about moving back to Seattle to be closer to Ana and Ted." Christian's jaw was clenched and he would not look at the doctor.

John got right to the point by asking, "How does that make you feel?"

"I don't think that it's a good idea, to be perfectly honest." With a guilty expression and frustrated tone he explained, "Carla is a wonderful person and mother but sometimes Ana is the adult in the relationship and I don't think that Ana needs that kind of stress."

"Bases on what Ana has told me of her mother, I think that is a good assessment of their relationship, have you tried to talk to Ana about it?"

"I can't," Christian huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Every time I mention it we get into a fight. She accused me of keeping her from her family, says that the only family she can have is my family. I don't know I just stopped trying to make she see reason."

"Why haven't you tried discussing it in your group sessions?" Christian shrugged and John moved on, "Where is Ana now?"

"She is staying with her father until everything is sorted." John wanted to ask what was going to be sorted but years of practice told him to wait until Christian was ready to discuss it. "I suppose that you would like to know why Ana left."

"We don't have to tonight."

"I think – Might as well get it over with, it's not going to go away anytime soon."

"Whenever you are ready then," John watched Christian behavior as him seemed to be debating where to start. Christian adjusted his position on the couch and ran his hand through his hair several times. John had never seen Christian in this state. "Christian would you like to take a moment?"

"No, I'm fine, I just..." Christian took a deep breath and asked, "When was the last time you saw Sara?"

The question took John by surprise. While Christian and he had discussed several of his subs they had never discussed Sara. "Well, let me think, the last time I saw Sara was last spring at a charity event in New York, why?"

"She died last month." John set aside his notepad and pen and Christian continued, "I only found out today, a lawyer contacted my father a few days ago. Did you know that she had a child?"

John was taken aback by the news that Sara had died but he was floored that she had a child. "No...Sara always expressed that she never wanted children. Are you saying that she had one?"

Christian nodded and said, "A girl. I meet her this afternoon. And John she is beautiful." Christian stood up and started to pace. Pacing was a habit of several of John's patient especially in stressful time. Flynn stayed seated and calm. After several moments, Christian started from the actual beginning and once he started he didn't stop.

John had never interrupted his patients and as Christian's rant came to an end, he asked, "How did Ana take the news of the child?"

"She was upset...She ran away from me." Christian ran a hand through his hair and looked at John. "Flynn, I want to bring this little girl home but I don't know if I should or even can with Ana in the state that she was in today. What can I do?" John had seen Christian in many, many different states but never this broken.

"It is hard to say, Christian. We know that Ana's post-partum is in part caused by Jack Hyde's attack as well as some of the insecurities about your relationship. Now Jack Hyde is out no longer a threat to Ana or your family but unfortunately, her insecurities centralize on your past partners and lifestyle. The child is going to be a constant reminder of another woman for both Ana and yourself.

"And it will also depend on the child's temperament. A child's temperament and personality is always developing but several traits will be set. And it will be those traits that will define whether your houseful will be peaceful or whether other options should be explore."

"I'm all she has, Flynn, there isn't any other options."

* * *

It was well after midnight when Christian left John's office and headed for the penthouse. Teddy was stirring in the backseat as he parked the car. Christian took a few moments to thinking about the conversation he had just had with Dr. Flynn. They had talked about so much and in the passenger side seat sat forty pounds of parenting literature ranging from grief to adoption for Christian to read.

Teddy brought Christian back to the present with a small whimper. It was feeding time. Christian took the car seat from the backseat and headed for the private elevator. Once in the elevator, he punched in the security code and waited patiently for it to come to a stop at the top.

Ryan was waiting in the foyer and Christian ordered, "There are several books in the car; get them and place them in the master." The body guard jumped to do his boss' bidding. Christian placed Teddy on the breakfast bar and began to remove the straps from around his son. Christian removed a bottle from the diaper bag and took Teddy into his arms. Teddy latched onto the nipple hungrily and stared up at his adoring father.

As Teddy ate Christian strolled around the apartment bouncing the baby and humming a tune. Teddy was asleep before even finishing the bottle, Christian woke him up long enough to burp and change before put him to sleep in the master bed and climbing in.

He picked up one of the numerous books John provided, "The Death of a Parent." The book focused on the stages of grief and ways to assist a child who was going through them. Christian made it to page ten before setting the book aside and picking up another. The next did not fare much better, Christian made it to page fifteen.

By 4:30am, Christian had read the first five to twenty pages of every book John had provided. He never made it past the first chapter. He finally gave up and left the bedroom to prepare a bottle and grab his laptop.

Teddy stared up at him from the bed as he walked through the door. Christian smiled at the baby and began to coo at him. "Hey, handsome man, are you getting hungry?" Christian picked up and began to walk with him with the bottle. It had become a habit to walk with Teddy during a feeding, it was soothing and useful for both of them; Teddy got his bottle and Christian got time to think.

"In just a few days, you are going to have a big sister." Christian told Teddy. "Now I want you to remember that no matter what happens, your mother and I love you very much. Now what do you think about doing a bit of work with your old man, huh? Not too boring for you I hope because someday one of you will have to take the reins." Teddy pinched his face making his father laugh. "What you don't like that idea? Well, than, I guess you can choose something else, but don't you dare hold it against me if I drag you to a meeting or two."

Ted finished his bottled and was extremely relaxed as Christian changed his diaper and put him down for a nap. A playpen was setup in nearly every room of the apartment just for these occasions. Christian sat at his desk and watched as his son drifted off to dreamland. With that Christian turned his attention to the Detroit steel company that he was trying to acquire. After four months of negotiations, the all too controlling CEO was starting to lose his temper with the board of directs. It was as easy as one-two-three. One he wanted the company, two they wanted to sell the company, three – it is not hard math.

By the time Teddy's next feeding was due, Christian was ready to throw the contents of his desk across the room including the offensive laptop in front of him. Slamming the screen down on his laptop and throwing himself back in his chair, Christian reached his iPhone and mashed enter. "Christian Grey's Office, Elisha speaking, how may I direct your call?"

"Elisha, I will be coming in, make sure there is a fresh pot of coffee ready and Ross is waiting for me."

"Yes, Si-"

Christian ended the call before she could complete her sentence. Elisha was the newest addition to the office. She was the weekend assistant that Ana had suggested hiring to allow Andrea more time with her family. The arrangement had worked out better than Christian had thought – he no longer had to have Taylor walk the two blocks to get him a fresh cup of coffee.

Christian opened his laptop and logged into the apartment secure wireless and then linked the computer to the office server. He understood that his stalkerism seemed to know no bounds but the ability to monitor data usage within the apartment and office had come in handy at least a million times. After uploading several files onto the server he shut down his laptop, packed up Teddy, and started for the office.

He drove himself and instructed Ryan to advise Taylor of his current whereabouts. When he stepped out of the elevator, Elisha was waiting with a fresh cup of cup and a "Good Morning Sir." Christian ignored her for the most part seeing as he was unable to take the cup of coffee because of Teddy in one hand, a packed bouncer in the other and a baby bag slung over his shoulder. At the shocked expression of his office assistance, Christian mumbled off some excuse and started to seriously considering hiring someone to carry all the extra crap that a baby needed for a day out of the house.

Christian's private rant was cut short by the fact that he almost walked into his office doors, doors that only opened out. Taking a deep, and supposed to be calming, breath, he turned to Elisha, who was staring at him as if he had grown a second and third head. It was only when Christian motioned at the doors and gave her a look that said _a little help here_, that the trance was broken and she rushed to put the coffee aside and open the doors.

Once Christian had Teddy set down on the office rug, the diaper bag and bouncer on the couch, he turned to back to Elisha and stated, "When Ross gets here send her right in and setup a meeting next week with building facilities I have a few improvement ideas that need to be implemented immediately. ("Yes, Mr. Grey") and get me a different cup of coffee, that one has to be cold by now."

Ross graced the office with her presence two cups of lukewarm coffee and a bottle later. She cooed at Teddy for nearly fifteen minutes while he continued to attempt to lift his head up from the blanket before turning her attention to the steel company.

"Christian, I'm going to go this get some lunch, let's take twenty and come back to this. Do you want me to me to bring you something?" said Ross as she stood up from her chair stretching out her back and neck. Christian waved her off knowing that Taylor would have brought lunch for him from home. He glanced down at his watch long enough to know that he had been at work for a little over six hours and yet, they had made little to no progress on the contract.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick message to Taylor and another to Sawyer. Taylor was efficient in delivering his lunch and leaving the office without a backward glance and Sawyer was just as efficient letting Christian know in that Ana and her father had spent the morning out on the lake.

Christian was in his own world when the intercom light lite up. "Grey," he answered out of habit. Who else would be answering the intercom in his office?"

"Mr. Grey, you father is on line one."

"Send it through."

Several moments of static filled the silent office, "Christian, are you there? – Grace, yes I will ask. – Christian? I think the call may have been lost."

"I'm here, Dad."

"Oh, Christian, I was just calling because your mother is insisting that you come to dinner. It seems that she is going through withdrawals from her only grandchild. – Ouch, what was that for? – Listen Christian besides your mother wanting to see Teddy, I think it would be a good idea for you to come tonight." Christian could read between the line quite clearly from his father's tone and word choices.

"I see; Teddy and I will be there at seven."

"Good –" Christian could hear his mother ask where Ana was but Carrick handled it with a simple "Not right now dear" and came back to the phone to say "Christian, we will see you at seven."

And with that the call ended and Christian turned back to the Chicken Italiano Gail had sent from home. What he wouldn't give to be sitting at his dining room table with Ana and a glass of Sauvignon Blanc eating the dish. Christian shook the thought from his mind and felt his chest tighten as he refocused his energy toward Teddy. The baby was laying on a blanket/cushion/floor-pad on the floor asleep. He had tried himself out attempting to pick his head up.

Christian let out a loud sigh and picked up a pen and paper. Now that he was going to dinner at his parents' house he was going to need several items from the Big House and Ryan was going to have to get them. _Teddy's bathtub, a new outfit, a second can of formula, diapers, his bedside crib, _Christian tapped his pen against the notepad trying to remember what else he would need for bath time, dinner and possibly another night at Escala. He wrote a small note at the bottom instructing Gail to pack anything else that she thought Teddy would need before sending a message to Taylor.

* * *

Christian adjusted the blanket around Teddy as he took him from the car seat and step out onto his childhood home's driveway. Several lanterns spread light across the lawn as he walked up to the door and rang the bell. Grace threw the door open and quickly moved out of the way so that her son and grandson could step into the house.

"Christian, you know you don't need to ring the bell," she didn't want for an invitation to take the child from his father. She wrapped her arms around both of them for a hug and as she pulled back the baby went with her. "Where is Ana?" she asked as she settled Teddy into her arms.

"She went to see her father for a few days." Any further questions where interrupted by Carrick coming into the room along with a petit colored woman.

"Ah, here we are, Christian I have someone you should meet. Isabella Sinclair, my son, Christian Grey, Christian, this is Isabella, she is a colleague from _New York_." Christian shook Isabella's hand and turned toward his father. It had been decided that they would keep the situation in house.

"Mr. Grey, I understand that this is an extremely sensitive matter, but I am here to help," she said confidently, "Perhaps we should discuss this in private."

"Of course, where are my manners? We can use my office. Teddy will be fine with your mother and, Christian, you should hear her out before jumping to any conclusions."

Christian didn't say a word as he followed Ms. Sinclair from the living room back toward his father's study. He stopped just short of the door causing Carrick to nearly hit him. Carrick glanced around his son and said, "Please make yourself at home, Isabella. Christian and I will be in in a moment." He then closed the door and looked at Christian.

"Did she come to you or did you call her?"

"A little of both, son, I did as you asked. I reached out for information and she came back with information. She got here by plane and taxi not an hour ago and I think it is a good thing too. In fact I wish she had been here yesterday when we meet with the social services agents, it would have been easier to know if the questions she was asking were appropriate or not."

"Does she have the ability to practice law here?" Christian asked.

"Yes, she is a federal family court attorney. She can practice law in all fifty states and territories."

"Do we know anything about her?"

"Christian, are you looking for a reason to distrust her? Spend fifteen minutes with her, if you don't like what she has to say, we'll send her back to New York on the first jet leaving Sea-Tac."

"Fine."

Carrick opened the door and ushered Christian into the room. Isabella had her back to the door and was bent at the waist over the desk reading and organizing several documents. Carrick cleared his throat and walked to the other side of the desk. Isabella straightened and placed the piece of paper she had been read down. "Mr. Grey, I would like to first start my saying how sorry I am for your lose. I meet Sara once at a NYPD benefit dinner; she seemed like a wonderful person."

"Thank you," he replied uncomfortably, "did you know Sara well?"

"No, not well. I mean I had heard things about her. I mean she was a, hmm, well you know."

"Yes," Christian nodded and continued, "How did you become involved with all this case?"

"Besides my hate for CPS – Child Protective Services –" she seemed to want to take back the statement almost as soon as she said but instead she continued, "A partner at the law firm where I work came to me and, well, I don't know how to put this but he was poking fun at you." She blushed slightly as she got the words out and then she rushed to explain seeing the look on Christian's face. "You see, Carrick emailed a friend, who emailed another lawyer, who got in touch with one of my friends and well, the information you were looking for so secretly could be found in public databases."

Christian turned to his father unable to believe his ears but the sheepish look on Carrick face confirmed the truth. "What is her name?"

"I don't know," At Christian's crestfallen face, she again rushed to explain, "I know where she was born and why it's not printed anywhere or she is never been photographed with Miss Anderson." Christian didn't say anything; he sat down on the couch and waited for her to continue. "Before I took off your father told me that the child was approximately three years old and I worked this out on the plane ride here. I rounded the age of the child to four years, called a contact at the New York Social and found out that four years ago Sara Anderson was in France on an extended holiday. Using my status in the international law department of the Federal Building I was able pinpoint that Sara Anderson gave birth to a healthy baby girl on November 15, 2010 in a small village outside Perpignan. Sara and her daughter reentered the country a little after the child's first birth and since then the little girl has been living at an estate in up-state New York." She stopped for a moment and allowed Christian and his father to absorb the information.

"How can you know all this without knowing her name? And France? Why not England?" Christian questioned. "It's where Sara grew up." He said answering Carrick puzzled expression.

"Different privacy laws," she answered simply. "In France it was easier for her to hide the child, she using her notoriety and your reputation to petition the court to label the child a celebrity and in need of protecting."

Isabella slid a piece of paper across the desk. Christian picked it up and read the heading, Department of Home Land Security and Immigration. "The name of the child has been blacked out even on government documents. There is no way to get she name outside a French court overturning the order of protection. So until the paternity test is concluded -" she was interrupted by a knock at the door and the door opening to reveal Grace and baby Teddy.

"Dinner is really, will you be joining us Isabella?"

"We are just about done, dear, and yes, Isabella will be joining us."

"I will have an extra seat at the table set and you best hurry I don't know how long I can hold Mia off."

"We'll be right out, I promise. There is just one more thing we need to discuss." Grace smiled at Carrick and walked out of the room, content to keep Teddy in her arms. Carrick closed the door and turned around.

"The truth of the matter is that we have about a million things to discuss but there is one very important subject that needs to be address immediately." Christian took notice of Isabella and Carrick's body language and stood a bit taller. "Mr. Grey, we need to tell your family and I would prefer to tell them as soon as possible. You understand why, of course."

Christian ran a hand through his hair, nervously, _how did one tell their family that they had a child with a woman not their wife when they were thought to be gay?_


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I had a great time reading over the reviews and IMs that I received from my last chapter and what to thank you all. Several common elements between posts prompted me to change the title, summary, pairing and … I changed something else but I can't remember now. But anyways, I really hope that you all love this chapter because you are really going to see what Gail means when she said that Sara helped Christian.

Chapter 5

Christian sat to the left of his mother; Teddy sat between the two of them in a highchair that had seen all three of the Grey children, and enjoying the attention of most of the table as they cut into the pork loin, green salad and potatoes.

Grace started the weekly tradition of starting the conversation holding the talking bell and describing her week; she had worked two shifts at the hospital, met with the catering company to discuss the Holiday Benefit Dinners as well as taken part in three community and town hall meetings. Carrick was next; always vague, he told everyone that he was working on a new case that was uncharted territory for himself, at which point he smiled at Isabella and passed the bell to Elliot. Elliot and Kate often shared this opportunity to share wedding plan news and work related topics. Elliot was especially excited about the possibility of building an eco-friendly, passive solar skyscraper the following year. His design and build outline was one of three that were select. Everyone congratulated him but when he smiled at Kate, she did not smile back.

"Kate is something wrong," asked Grace as she observed the tension between the young couple.

Kate put a polite smile on her face and answered, "No, I'm happy for Elliot but –" throwing a glance at Elliot.

"The job would take us to New York for two years," Elliot explained, "and they can extend the contract to include at least one maybe two more buildings in Chicago and Los Angeles."

"It seems that this would be a fantastic opportunity," Grace said in her always approvingly mothering tine as she held her husband's hand until her knuckles were white. "When will you know if you have the job?"

"The second week of January –"

Mia threw across the table, "But that is barely only two weeks after the wedding."

"I would not start the project until June. Between January and June I would be travelling quite a bit but I would be home more often." Kate snorted into her glass of wine and at the disheartened look on Elliot's face, Christian decided that it was time to take a bit of focus from the couple.

"I have an announcement as well." Elliot nodded gratefully as he passed the bell across the table to Christian. Once he had the bell in his hand, Christian's mind went blank. "I –" Christian couldn't think. His father was nodding at him and the whole family was staring at him but nothing was coming out. He took a deep breath and began to feel his hands tumble. That is when he held something warm cover his hand and the bell. Looking down he saw the dark hand and royal purple painted nails of Isabella Sinclair. He gripped the tighter and in the process her hand and said, "There is the possibility that I may have a child with a – I mean, with a girlfriend." Everything stopped including time. Christian could not breathe and air in the room seemed to be compressing on his chest.

Grace set her silverware down on her unfinished plate and looked at her son, "I think we need a family meeting, now." Grace followed by Carrick left the room. Christian watched as his sister picked up Teddy and followed their parents. Elliot stood up and as Kate moved to follow, he placed a hand on her shoulder keeping her in the chair. Christian stood and joined his brother in the hall.

There was an unspoken conversation occurring with every step they took. They had made this walk together hundreds of time but it was never easier. The last time an emergency family meeting had been called the day that Christian announced that he would not be returning to Harvard.

Christian was first through the office door followed by Elliot. His mother and father were whisper in the corner as the both took seats; Christian in one of the armchairs in front of the desk and Elliot next to his sister on the couch. Grace came to sit next to Christian and asked "How did this happen, son?"

Before Christian could start to form an intelligence explanation he heard Elliot say, "Well, you see mom when two people love each other very much-" which was accompanied by Mia's giggling and comment of "Maybe that is why we don't have any other brothers and sister, they don't know how to do it."

"Out! Both of you!" Grace was now standing and pointing at the door. She glared at both of their backs as they exited the room. "Now Christian, explain," she ordered as the door closed behind the pair.

"Her name was Sara Anderson. We met at a club and began a relationship." Christian explained the situation to Grace as he had Ana. It was easier to leave the particular out for the sake of everyone. And to be honest, Christian really didn't want to explain to his mother the monster that he had been at the time that Sara had come into his life. "The relationship lasted about two weeks and then we ended because of my work." Half true. "She got a research grant in New York and moved out there a month or two after we called it quits."

"So let me get this straight, you had a relationship with this woman, you broke it off and now she is back with a child, which is yours?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Gracie, honey,-"

"Don't you 'honey' me, Carrick, you knew about this and you didn't tell me! I'm just as mad at you as I am him. And what do you mean 'kinda'?"

"Sara died last month." Christian looked his son, who despite all the tense in the room had managed to fall asleep in his father's arms, began to stir.

"Oh," all the wind was taken out of Grace's sail, "so she, the little girl, I mean, is all alone."

"Yeah, dad has been working on a different issue for me when all this dropped in his lap last week. It has been a hell of a week, but mom you should see her, she's beautiful."

Carrick pulled out his phone and handed to his wife, a small gasp and Grace's lip began to quiver. "I see why you said that there was little doubt; she looks just like you as a baby." Christian nodded. "Well, then," Grace wiped a tear away from her face and handed the phone back to Carrick. "I want a copy of that sent to my phone and I guess I have a new grandbaby, huh?"

"Officially we should know if she is my daughter by Tuesday and after that there is going to be background checks, parenting classes and whatever else the state required before she comes home."

"Surely, it isn't going to be that big of a production. I mean, if you are the father, you have rights."

"Social Services' is only going to do what they _have _to do in this case. There is a lot of pressure for everyone to get it right. That is why Isabella is here; she is going to make sure that every runs as smoothly as possible," Carrick explained.

"Okay, well," Grace seemed unsure as to what to say, "Christian, you know that your father and I will always be here to support you. We love you son."

"I know and I love you too."

That concluded the emergency family meeting as well as the night. From the Elliot/Kate drama at dinner to the meeting, it had taken a toll on everyone emotional and physical. Elliot and Kate were the first excuse themselves and head home, Mia went upstairs to her bedroom when her cell phone rang – everyone assumed it was Ethan, and Grace decided to call it a night early to allow the lawyers and her son a moment to discuss the "action planning" she had interrupted earlier.

Isabella looked tired, not just tired but exhausted, sitting behind Carrick's desk but Christian didn't mention it. He was far too concerned with the state of his affairs; everything was going to be called into question. His business, his family life, his personal activity, everything laid out for the public to see. The list of home changes that need to be made was growing with every moment spent in silence starting with the playroom.

That silence was only broken by Carrick asking; "Now we just sit and wait, right?"

Isabelle put the paper that she was reading down and looked at him, "Uh, no. Sitting and waiting is what they expect us to do. This is an action plan there is no action in sitting and waiting."

"Then what are we supposed to do until the tests are concluded?"

Isabelle turned her attention to Christian, "Tomorrow, you will be going down to the court house and you will fill out the paperwork seeking visitation with the minor in question on the contingency that the DNA test proves that you are the father.

"I want you there before the court house even opens at eight o'clock and Carrick you said that you had a family legal aid division at your firm. Could you call in a few favors to get us on the docket of the most upstanding, beyond reproach judge in the city?"

"When for?" Carrick asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

"As soon as possible without it being commented upon," and with that Isabella turned her attention to Christian once more. There was a steel in her eye that Christian didn't care for, "Now, Christian, how much help or hurt is Ana going to be to this case?" The man in front of her took a deep breath and right as he was going to answer, Isabella said, "Before you answer, please, know that I cannot help you unless you are total honest with me. The whole family was skating around the subject of your missing wife tonight, the judge and social services will not, I need to know how to defend this case and you need to help me if you want your little girl home in a reasonable amount of time."

Christian thought about it for a moment before stating truthfully, "She won't be much help seeing as she ran to her father's place this afternoon after I told her about the child and has a planned vacation to Georgia later this month to visit her mother."

"Is there a reason we can give the judge for her sudden disappearance?" Isabella asked.

Trying to think of anything, Christian said, "Ray was in a car accident a while back, Ana goes up to his place once or twice a month to make sure that he getting along okay."

"How long is she normal gone for?"

"Two or three days depending."

"Did Ana give you any hint as to if she would be returning before she goes to Georgia," Christian answered the question with a shake of his head, "Okay so we have about a week before the real questions begin. I can work with a week. Now, for the hard questions Christian, is there anything that would make you unfit as a parent?"

Christian thought about the last thirteen years of his life, if that didn't make him unfit, he didn't know what would, but as his memory drifted into the present, he thought Teddy and all the good that Ana had brought into his life and answer, "No."

"You are sure, Mr. Grey?"

"Yes," Christian answered confidently.

"Good. Now what about Ana?"

"What, no, Ana would never harm a child. She loves Teddy and as soon as she gives this little girl a chance she will be okay."

"And are you positive about that?"

"Yes, of course."

"There is nothing else you want to tell me?"

"Ana is a good mother."

"I'm not saying otherwise, Mr. Grey, but the fact that she is taking anti-depressants and seen in the company of a therapist three a week, does not play in our favor, especially if she is nowhere to be seen."

"How did you know that?"

"Ana is taking a prescription that is being monitored by the FDA, every patient it has been prescribed to is in the federal database. A quick search in that database and everything was there."

"So you know everything, don't you?" Christian was angry, more than angry, he was pissed off. No one was supposed to know about Ana depression. It was none of their business. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and angry that he missed Isabelle asking Carrick to have a moment alone with Christian and Carrick quickly and quietly excusing himself.

Isabella interrupted Christian's thoughts with a "Mr. Grey," and when she had his full attention, she stated, "I told you that I did not like surprises. I do my research which leads me to our next area of discussion, are you still active in the BDSM lifestyle?"

Christian more or less felt his face go from the reddish-purple to a chalk white before he sat down on the edge of the desk. The aura that he was giving off had Isabella backing up slightly. Christian took a deep breath and then another and another. Never before had he been confronted face to face about his sex life with the exception of Ana.

"I'm not here to judge you, Mr. Grey, if it will make you any more comfortable I've been on the scene with my partner for over two years. You see when I didn't just meet Sara at a charity dinner but at the 'Scarlet Room.'"

"If you know so much about my lifestyle then you know that I'm not a danger to a child."

"I know that but the equipment is my concern. A playroom for a man of your wealth and experience, I imagine, is quite large. It's in a locked room and you probably have the best security system but will not stop social services. When they come in for the home check they are _required_ to check every residence that the child will spend more than twelve hours a week excluding vacation homes."

"You don't think I know, it will all be boxed up and removed tomorrow. I promise you, nothing is going to stand in the way of me and this child. She is mine."

"Remember to repurpose the room; a large empty room will cause questions. Can I invite Carrick back in?" Christian nodded before pulling out his cell phone and starting an email. Isabella opened the door and smiled at Carrick.

"You kids get things sorted out?" Christian paid his father no mind but Isabella nodded that they had, "Good because you are on Judge Mannersen's docket for tomorrow at noon. It is a private office meeting in the judge's chambers and I owe him a steak dinner at the club next week but no one needs to know that. Also Rickie, a personal assistance of Egger, is going to email us a copy of the visitation request paperwork."

"Perfect. We'll fill out the request tonight and Christian can drop it off in the morning."

It was nearly 2:30am when Christian loaded Teddy after a feeding and began for home. With Taylor driving, Christian allowed his mind wonder away from the present and into a very dark place. In the beginning of Ana and his relationship, he had been so afraid that he was going to hurt Ana the way he had almost hurt Sara.

Christian remembered the night like it was yesterday, every action and word burned into his mind like a brand that showed that he could be a monster. In the second week of his contract with Sara Anderson he had been working on a deal with a shipping yard full of scrap metal ships and equipment. The overall worth of the shipping yard was twenty million dollars. Christian had wanted to strip the scrap out, clear the fourteen mile lot and turn it into a profitable storage and shipping lane, but things had not gone as planned. The owner was holding out and making under the table side deals for bits and pieces of the shoreline.

When Christian had found out, he was furious. Young, uncontrolled and hard as diamond he had gone six rounds at the gym and still had the need to hit something. In that mindset he had called Sara. A short order and a "Yes, Sir" was all that was needed to set that fateful evening into motion.

He had ordered that she been at the penthouse at 3pm on a Wednesday. Not a normal "date" night or time but that did not cause Christian's angry to lessen when he did not find Sara in the playroom at 3:05. He waited in his office for a full fifteen minutes before he heard the elevator and Sara's heels on the marble floors. He followed her on the security cameras up to her room.

Finishing the stiff drink in his hand before he exited his office and head for the playroom. She took her time undressing and getting upstairs. Christian had been waiting with a cane in his hand. When she entered she was dressing in nothing but her underwear. She looked at him through veiled eyes and almost took a step back.

"You're late."

"My apologizes, sir." She was a good little sub, she didn't make excuses, she took ownership of mistake and now she would take the punishment. She kneeled down in the customary position and bowed her head.

"Stand up, you understand, that you will be punished for this offense, correct?" She nodded, "Say it."

"Yes, sir." The words caused his blood raise. He didn't order her to stand but grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She whimpered in pain and started to pull away from him. He grabbed her other arm and forced her to look at him. He looked into her unusual violet eyes and could see pain that his hold was causing but he did not loosen his grip. It was then that she caught the smell of the scotch on breath and angry that surrounded him.

It happened before Christian even think about it. She was out of his hold and backing away from him quickly. Christian's arm shot out and got a hold on her braid. He pulled her back to him. He wanted to shake her, hurt her, he was losing control. And then as if she was seeing it too, she bent at the waist and picked up the cane that had fallen in the struggle.

Christian didn't even see it coming as it came down on his wrist. He felt the pain radiate from his arm and he let go of her hair. She was out the door as Christian fell to his knees. He rested his forehead against the cool floor and waited for the elevator to signal that Sara was out of the penthouse.

After that night, he never expected to hear from Sara again but two days later at 7:09 in the morning and after a second sleepless night, he phone began to ring and there was her name; S. Anderson. Christian almost didn't take the call but then he got to thinking that maybe she had been injured in the struggle. That call went to voicemail but Christian didn't bother to listen to it, he called her instantly back.

"Dr. Anderson."

"You called." There was no point in introduction. Christian had wanted to end the call and forget about the incident.

"I want to meet." Sara had never taken this particular tone with Christian and he really did not like it. She was a sub.

"I don't think that that would be a good idea."

"I really don't care what you think. We need to talk, Mr. Grey." Christian could feel his blood begin to boil.

"Now, you listen to me. What happen was a mistake –"

"Like Caron's broken arm, that was a mistake too, wasn't it? Did you really misunderstand her hand signals or did you just not care?" Christian was stunned into silence. In the past 24 hours, Christian had asked himself that same question. Was a pattern developing? "Mr. Grey, I will be at the deli down the block from GEH at 12:30PM, be there." And with that the phone call had ended.

Out of pride, Christian had been more than fifteen minutes late for the meeting but there was Sara sitting at a table on the patio, sipping a drink. She didn't even blink when he pulled out a chair and sat down. She simply put her drink down and looked at him through her designer sunglasses.

"You know it is supposed to rain this afternoon, right?" Sara smiled and removed her glasses. Her left eye was swollen shut and black as the sunglasses she had been wearing. Christian sat back in his chair and just stared at her. She then rolled up the sleeve on her sweat showing her forearm. Bruises in the shape of a human hand covered her wrist. Christian knew without seeing that her upper arm looked the same possibly worst.

"Sara, I–"

When Christian was unable to complete his statement, Sara put her shades back on and pulled her sleeve down and asked, "How is your arm?"

"Broken." He held up his wrist to show her the cast.

"I will not say that I'm sorry but –" Christian waved off the rest of her statement. Seeing the damaged that he had caused her, he could see why she picked up the cane. "Christian, you realize that you were in a white rage last night." Christian had heard the term, white rage, before but would have never would have applied it to the situation that had occurred between Sara and himself. "I called you here today because you need help. First Caron –"

"You know nothing about that and I may have been out of place the other night but there was no way that I was in a white rage."

"Christian, you couldn't hear me and you were not aware of your actions. I was screaming 'red.' Had I not been able to pick up that cane, you would have raped me after you beat beyond what I signed on for. You think the bruises are the only thing that you did to me. Christian, you were shaking me so hard that pulled it muscles in my neck and caused a headache from hell for the last two days." She reached into her bag and pulled out a file. "This is the medical file. Do you want to know how the doctor describes my injuries? _'…the patient's head, neck and back injuries are consistence with a car accident at 40 miles an hour…'_" she read from thefile before throwing it across the table at him.

He didn't bother to open the file or even look at her. "I didn't call you here to make you feel guilty or ashamed, I called you hear because you need help, otherwise, the next sub that crosses you after a deal goes South may not be able to grab a cane and strike you." She stopped speaking and took a deep breath, "Inside, at table thirteen, there is an English gentleman. He is a dear friend from college and I want you to meet him. He can help but it is your choose." She finished the last of her drink and pushed the chair back. "Mr. Grey, I regret to inform you but I will be ending our contract today, I wish you the best of luck in the future." She came to stand next to his chair. He stood up and looked down at her. Gentle she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a good man, Christian Grey, and someday I believe that you will be a great man. Be a great man, Christian, and I will be in contact."

Twenty minutes later, Christian entered the deli that six hours ago he had no idea existed. The front serviceman nodded when he asked for table thirteen and lead him to a back corner booth. An older gentleman sat at the booth and smiled up at Christian. He waved away of questions of drinks and waited for an introduction.

He didn't have to wait long because as soon as the server was out of range, the gentleman said, "So, Mr. Grey, where do you see yourself in ten years?"


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, and IMing me about this last chapter. Apparently, I need to reiterate that that is not a cheating fanfiction. NOT A CHEATING FANFICTION.

Besides that I have no update besides the fact that I am looking for a new beta. What I need in a beta is the following; a soundboard, a proofreader and overall a motivator. I have a lot of this story planned but I need some help.

On a personal note thought, I'm getting married in 10 days! Thus the reason for an early release of this chapter and the shorter than normal length.

Chapter Six –

"Christian, will you please stop pulling on your tie?" Isabelle turned around in time to see Carrick trying to fix a very overworked tie; his words still echoing through the vaulted courthouse ceilings.

"Carrick, leave him be; he looks fine and a stressed tie will help in this case. Good parents never looked perfect and a parent in a hard situation looks even worse." Isabella sorted the files in her hand and placed them in her briefcase. "How are you doing, Christian?" She stood before her client and looked at him. If she had to guess, he was not doing too well; another sleepless night, a formula stain on his pants, and stressed tie. "Did you get a call from the doctor yet?" he shook his head, "Okay, then, Christian, you understand that this is a long shot but the main point of today is to get your face in front of the judge and your case in his mind."

Christian nodded and Isabella gave him a small smile as the twelve o'clock bell went off in the central lobby of the court house echoing through each of the many corridors and three wings. "Show time."

Isabella had slept for four hours and then began researching the court system and family judges of Washington state because while she was a federal lawyer and able to practice law in all 50 states and territories, she rarely stepped foot off the East Coast.

Judge Andrew Mannersen was an interesting fellow; in and out of foster care for the first nine years of his life followed by a group home until he aged out of the system, on the streets for two years after than until he met his wife, he was fair but was always on the side of the child, which gave him a great reputation within the community.

Moments after the bell stopped ringing, the twenty or so doors up and down the hall opened up and the courthouse staff came pouring out for lunch. People in robes, ugly blue blazers, and scuffed boots pushed their way through the hall and out the exit at the end of the hall. Isabella noticed that Christian and his father had pushed themselves out of the way while she had held her place in the center. _Strange_, she thought, _I never thought of him as a stand offish kind of guy._ She cleared the thought from her head as she saw David Cooper and Angela Fields turn the corner and start heading toward Christian. _There was a pair that should never be working together_.

Isabella was two seconds behind the group in reaching Christian and she heard, "Mr. Grey, I thought we had agreed to wait until the paternity test results came back?"

"You all did, Davey, but you know that sitting and waiting was never my specialty." Mr. Cooper and Ms. Fields had not seen her approach through the crowd. They now turned to face her.

"Don't call me Davey, and when did you get here, Bella?"

"Don't call me Bella, Davey, and I got here last night. The trip wasn't as comfortable as your private jet but hey. By the way, who authorized that kind of spending anyway?"

"Mitchell did and it is being reimbursed."

"By?"

"None of your business."

"I see."

"What are you doing here, Bella?"

"Making sure that we don't have another Pierre Allaire situation on our hands." Isabella crossed her arms together and waited for a reply. None came but she observed David's face change from a flush pink to a bright red. She raised an eyebrow, daring him to comment. That comment never came because seconds later as David was opening his month, a couch came from the other side of the hallway.

There stood Judge Mannersen with his clerk. Isabella smiled sweetly and began toward the judge with Christian and Carrick following. Isabella came to a stop within a polite distance of the judge and held out her hand. "Isabella Sinclair, Your Honor." The judge took her hand and shook it softly.

"I see that you all know each other," he pointed out as he entered his private chamber. "That should make this easy." He took off his black robe and hung it up as Isabella set her briefcase into one of the chairs in front of the massive oak desk. "I have reviewed your request, Mr. Grey, and I have several questions."

Christian took a step forward and said, "Of course, Your Honor –" A cough from the other side of the room caught everyone's attention and Isabella watched as Judge Mannersen's rolled his eyes and looked over at the clerk at the typewriter.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Annabel, you know I don't give a hoot as to whether you speak or not in these private sessions. What is it that you need, dear?"

"I need the credential for the summary." Her voice was small and as she spoke her fingers moved across the keyboard.

"If you are a lawyer or government agent please hand your credentials to Annabel." Isabella removed the passport like document from the front pocket of her briefcase and handed it to Mr. Cooper, who handed everyone documents to Annabel. She smiled shyly and began reading the documents. "Now, Mr. Grey, you understand that this is high irregular?"

"Yes, Your Honor, I do."

"Good, so tell me why it was so important to jump the gun?"

Isabella half expected Christian to turn toward her for assistance, after all it was her idea, but he never missed a beat. He smiled softly, almost sadly, and said, "I know what it is like to lose your mother, being removed from your home, people gathering around you for one reason or another, and not knowing stability or what to do. I want to give her that stability as soon as possible and the first step to that is getting to see her, hold her, and get to know her. She is a child but she has a personality, the ability to think and develop feelings. She has a whole new family to meet and grow-up with but that is no reason to rush things, this process needs to be slow. And because the process needs to be slow, I figured we should get started now."

"I must say, Mr. Grey, you have me a bit confused, you say that the process needs to be slow but here you are in my office asking me for visitation rights before the minor has been proclaimed yours. Care to explain?"

"Of course, You r Honor, we submitted the paperwork on the contingency that the DNA test proves, what I know to be true, that child is my daughter. After that I would request that Service Socials and the child's care giver allow me daily visits as well as to accompany the child on any outings. After the child was use to me, I would slowly introduce my family."

"I see you have done your homework, Mr. Grey." Judge Mannersen smiled openly at the Grey Family before turning to Mr. Cooper and his group, "Do you have any objections to a visitation order on contingency, Mr. ummm, I don't think I got your name."

"David Cooper, Your Honor, and yes, we do. Mr. Grey has not been cleared as fit parent yet, introducing the two of them could make thing complicated if he is found to be unfit for the care of this minor-"

"Your Honor," Isabella interrupted, "it is my fond believe that if CPS took as much interest in the "fitness" of parents before a child was born there would be a lot less children in need today but that is beside the point. Christian Grey, and his family, are well respected member of the Seattle Society and Community. I highly doubt that Mr. Grey would ever be considered unfit as a parent."

"That assumption is based on public opinion but the facts, we do not know what his home life is like and that unknown variable is enough to decline this outlandish request."

"Christian is not asking to take the child home tomorrow. He is asking for the ability to build a relationship with the child before placement is decided."

"Enough both of you, –"

"Your Honor, may I present some information?" Angela Fields steps forward.

"And you are?"

"Angela Fields, Your Honor, New York Social Services, I have been handling the case since Ms. Sara Anderson passed away." She was confident but her voice was soft and submissive. Isabella had seen several power-high judges fall for the act and the more she pushed Angela, the worse it would seem.

"Go ahead, Ms. Fields."

"Your Honor, under normal circumstance I would have no objections to the visitation, in fact had Mr. Grey made his wishes known before now, we would not be in your office taking up your lunch." Isabella was trying very hard to hold back the snort that was stuck at the back of her throat, daring her to call bullshit. "But you see, Your Honor, there was an incident last night I think should be brought to your attention." That caught everyone's attention.

"Last night Mrs. McGregor noticed that there was a strange man stocking the hallways of our hotel. Upon going out to dinner and a walk in the park, the man followed Mrs. McGregor and the child. When she found him in the lobby of our hotel, she called the police and the man was arrested. Since then the would be stalker was identified as Bryan Miller, a Lieutenant Colonel in the US Army until March of last year, when he was honorably discharged–"

"Is there a point to this little story, Angela?" Isabella asked not honestly wanting the answer.

"Yes, there is, you see, according to tax records, Bryan Miller is in the employment of your client."

Isabella felt her blood pressure begin to raise and her face start to flush. She had warned Christian about surprises and doing stupid shit. This little stunt would certainly be filed into stupid shit. She turned toward her client and glared at him.

"I see this is a surprise for you as well, Ms. Sinclair, so Mr. Grey, do you have an explanation?" Judge Mannersen asked

"Yes, Your Honor. I instructed Bryan and his partner Steven to follow and protect the child and her caregiver. No contact was to be made unless there was a situation requiring their intervention." Christian took a deep breath, "Almost a year and a half ago, my helicopter was damaged in an attempt to kill me, my wife was kidnapped and my unborn child was almost killed for five million dollars. As you can guess, I'm worth quite a bit more than that and I would pay billions to keep my family safe.

"The child arrived on a private jet that is now parked in my hanger; my head of security picked the child and took her to my penthouse. People threaten my life and that of my family every day. Some are serious enough to warrant extra security." Isabella saw the judge begin to soften but she was not sure that it would be enough to award them a win. "And when I found out what hotel they were staying at I knew that I could not sit back and hope that nothing happen." Christian folded his hands in his lap and looked appropriately ashamed.

"I understand your reasoning and the need to keep your family safe but these concerns should have been brought to the attention of Social Services." Judge Mannersen's face remained passive as he continued, "Mr. Grey, I'm going to award you this motion on the contingency that the DNA test proves that you are the father, but there are going to be some rules."

"Of course, Your Honor."

"First of all, you will not disturb the normal routine of the child, if her bed time is at 7:30, then she is to be in bed at 7:30. Second, your visitation will be supervised until your fitness review has been submitted and approved and the third is that you much spend a minimum of twenty hours a week with the child."

"I can do that."

"Good to hear. Now the child will have a 24/7 security detail starting now as well as she will be moved from her current hotel to one selected by Mr. Grey for security sake and at the expensive of Mr. Grey. Whether she is your child or not, agreed?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Good." He clapped his hands, reached across his desk for a pen and signed the request order in all the appropriate places. Isabella counted each signature to ensure that it was complete and utterly legal.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Good Morning, Good Morning, it is wonderful to be back in the saddle and writing chapters instead of thank you notes. I want to apology for the long hiatus, but I want to thank everyone for their well wishes for my new marriage.

Now, down to business, for the last few months I have been having several very long IM/PM/Email debates with a few Readers, which I personal love – I'm sure I annoy the hell out of them but anyway, the main reason for these debates is that they do not believe that I'm being true to Christian Character in the aspect that Christian's lack of caring for Ana. It's gotten to the point that I have created a forum thread for it. Please visit the link below.

forum/The-Forgotten-Princess/134362/

Chapter Seven:

Isabella sat back in her seat and pulled out her cell phone as Christian and his father climbed into the SUV. She checked her emails, several text messages and then looked up at Christian. "Is your staff completely trustworthy, Mr. Grey?"

Christian was surprised by the question but quickly answered, "I trust every member of my staff with not only my life but the lives of my family; they are beyond trustworthy."

"That eliminates one source, who else knew of our plans to file for custody today? Carrick, did you provide any details of the case to your associates last night?"

Carrick thought for a moment and answered, "No, I called Rickie at home, told him that I was working a business deal that was headed to family court because the heir was a minor and needed the paperwork to file on behalf of an estranged partner. No names, details, nothing that would come back to Christian or this case."

Isabella took a deep breath and Christian put his phone away, watching her, "We have a serious problem. Tomorrow's front page of the Seattle Spotlight is going to read, 'West Coast Billionaire Calling It Quit and Is Keeping the Kid.'" Isabella opened her email and read, "Christian Grey, Billionaire-CEO, and wife, Ana Grey nee Steel, are calling it quits after only a year and a half of marriage, an inside source tells the Spotlight that Christian's controlling ways have gone too far as he had staff members remove his son from Ana's custody and kicked Ana out of the family home. Ana is currently staying with family outside the city and Christian has wasted no time in beginning the court proceedings to remove Ana from Baby Grey's life.'

"Question number one, did this actually happen? Christian?"

Christian looked away and refused to make eye contact but final stated, "It wasn't like that. It is true that Teddy was removed from the SUV when Ana was attempting to go to her father's, but I didn't kick her out and we're not getting divorced."

"Who was there when this happen? Staff, friends, family, everyone."

"Sawyer, Ana, Mrs. Jones, Taylor and I." Christian looked over at his father and Isabella could see the wheels starting to turn, "There was one other person at the house that day. Kate was there."

Carrick jumped in defensively, "Christian, Kate doesn't work for the Spotlight and she would never do anything to hurt Ana." Carrick tried to reassure his son but Christian was not having it.

"It had to be her. She is the only one that would talk about it to, well, anyone."

"You don't know that, Christian, Ana could have called in to her assistant and needing to vent, she –"

"I don't believe that."

"What is her full name and I'll check it out." Wanting to defuse the situation between father and son, Isabella typed the woman's name into an email on its' way to her partner. "We're just lucky to be hearing about this now. Clare is watching the news outlets for us but there is not much we can do except damage control. We may need to make a statement, Mr. Grey; I assume your company has a PR department. We may need to use it."

"Do whatever you need to do, just keep this as small as possible."

"I understand, Mr. Grey."

The ride to Isabella's hotel was silent as Christian continuously checked his email and messages. It bothered him to no end that Kate would do something like this. He replied to the three email he has received from the crew that was removing the playroom equipment and one from the interior designer that had been selected to repurpose the room. All of these people had signed an NDA without names filled in, had been hired on the recommendation of a Seattle Madam, and had been paid in cash. Privacy came at a high cost.

Christian climbed out of the SUV as they stopped at the Pan Pacific Hotel. He handed Isabella out the door like the gentleman his mother had raised. She smiled her thanks openly and continued into the building without a backwards glance. He watched her until she turned into the lobby's elevator loading area and she had taken her phone out. Christian took a deep breath and looked around the street. He was about to climb back into the car when a flash of white light caught his attention.

Across the street was a young man with very large camera in his hands, Christian stood outside the car and put his arms on the roof and leaned in. He made eye contact with Taylor but his driver/body-guard/etc. was already focused on the photographer. Christian gave the nod and Taylor was out of the SUV and halfway across the street before the man figured out what was about to happen. Christian followed Taylor across the street at a slower pace but with the same urgency.

Not that the camera guy was going anywhere, Jason had him pinned to the alleyway wall outside the general public eye. The guy was hollering something fierce when Christian strolled up calm, confidence and deadly.

"You can't do this, man. I know my rights. I was on public property. This really isn't cool man," he winced as Taylor gave him a "gentle" shake.

"If you did nothing wrong, then why did you run?"

"Because your G-Man was coming across the street like there was a bomb strapped to his chest. These are crazy times."

Christian wasn't in the business of ruffing up underpaid lackeys but he wanted answers. He took a moment to look young over and asked, "What's your name, kid?"

"Parker."

"First or last name?" Christian put his hand on Taylor shoulder, signaling that he could let Parker's feet touch the ground.

"First, Parker Lane is the name."

"It nice to meet you, Parker Lane, I'm Christian and this good fellow is Taylor. I have some questions for you, what newspaper do you work for, Parker?"

"I don't work for any one."

"So you are a free-lance photographer. That doesn't pay particularly well," Parker stood very still. "I want answers and I'm willing to pay very well for them but you're going to be complete honest and you are going to give me that camera." Christian saw the young man's Adam's apple bob once then twice and knew he had him.

"Taylor, call Ryan and have him take my father home, Mr. Lane and I have a lunch appointment." Christian left the alleyway straightening his coat and looking to see of Parker was following. He heard Taylor on the phone and waved at his father across the street, signaling that Carrick should stay there. From the corner of his eye, Christian saw Taylor make it back across the five lanes of traffic and begin explaining the situation to his father.

Christian knew that there was a restaurant at the corner. It was the kind of establishment that Christian would have come to with business associates had they been staying at one of the dozen five star hotels in the area. Before he reached the white gloved valet parked by the door and in the cover of the crowd he pulled out his wallet, taking out three hundred dollar bills that were crisp enough to cut his finger.

The doorman had the door open as soon as Christian stepped onto the plush sidewalk runner. As he stepped through the door, he turned to make sure that Parker got through the door without any trouble. At the questioning glance the doorman gave Christian nodded and slipped him one of the bills then opened the main interior door himself. A tall, reedy man in a black classic cut suit with tails stood in the entrance with a guest-board.

Christian walked up to the man and stated, "Table for two, Grey."

The man nodded and looked around Christian at Parker questioningly. "Mr. Grey, your guest does not have a jacket. I'm afraid –"

Christian smirked and stated, "That will not be an issue, will it? I'm sure that we can come to an agreement." Christian slide the last two bill down the guestboard and waited.

"I suppose that we can make an accommodation."

"Thank you."

"If you will please follow me, sirs."

Christian was lead to a table that was less than he was use to but given the circumstance he did not comment. Instead he took a seat and began to look over the wine selection as Parker stared, openmouthed at his surroundings. Christian imagined that he had never been in an establishment such as this but once again he did not comment.

Parker was only snapped out of his sight-seeing when a young man approach the table. "My name is Peter and I will be seeing your comforts this afternoon."

"Bring us a bottle of Brunello di Montalcino 2004, and make sure that it is sealed when you bring it out."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as the waiter was out of ear shot Christian looked at Parker and stated, "I believe that we have some business to discuss."

"Mhmm, yes."

"Now, first order of business, that camera, how much is it going to cost to have you hand it over?"

"I don't kno-know, it was a gift fro-from my G-ma."

"Do you think that five thousand dollars is enough to give it to me for, say, 72 hours?" Christian knew it was an outrageous amount but if the kid got half the photos that Christian thought he got no amount of PR work was going to save his case or his marriage.

"I suppose." Parker slipped the strap from around his neck and held it across the table.

Christian waved it away and said lightly, "I don't need it right this instant. Go ahead and set it down and relax. I just want the photos and information."

Before Christian could ask his first questions, Peter came back with a black labeled bottle. Christian nodded as young man showed him the seal, the year, and wax stamp bottom. Peter placed the bottle on the table and pulled out a bottle opener.

Christian held a hand up to stop Peter, much to his surprise. "I will open it, (Of course, Sir.) and I would like to place an order, who is in the kitchen this afternoon?"

"Paulo Signure, Sir."

"I will have the Veal Piccata. Parker, what are you going to have?"

"Uhhmm," Parker stammered.

"Has your dinner deliveries been made?" Christian interrupted him.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then he will have the Pacific Halibut grilled."

"Very good, Sir."

"And Peter, do not disrupt us again until the service, understand?

"Yes, Sir." As Peter exited to the left, Christian turned to Parker, "Now, where were we?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone –

Before we begin I have to say a very sincere Thank You to everyone who reviewed Part One. You should all know that while I may not take your words to heart I do appreciate them because you take the time to actually write them. Anyway, here is Part Two of the Previous Chapter.

Chapter Seven Part Two

The elevator's doorman held the doors open as Isabella put the ringing phone to her ear and waited for an answer. Of course there was none but she had to try. She let out a sigh as she stepped out onto her floor and started toward her suite. Clare would call her back as soon as possible but that was not soon enough. Reports stated that nearly 2400 copies of the paper had been made and were waiting to be delivered. Isabella knew the editor was taking a big risk with printing so early, but having dirt on the business world's cleanest shark was worth it.

She unlocked the door to her suite and took a step into the very cold room. She shivered as she removed her jacket and hit the heat button on the thermostat. It was going to be a long evening of waiting, planning, and eventually, the media fall out. Isabella yawned and looked at the clock, 1:45PM, 4:45 at home and just about time for dinner. At the thought of food, her stomach growled and Isabella had to chuckle as she called room service. After ordering, she sat down on the bed and opened her laptop.

Not fifteen minutes later there was a knock on her door. A naturally cautious person, Isabella was slightly weirded out that the kitchen would tell her twenty minutes only to have it delivered in less than fifteen. But when there was a second series of knocks, she got up off the bed and walked over to the door. She looked through the peep-hole, "Yes?"

"Robert with Very Best Messengers, I have a package for a Ms. –" He pulled the package out of his shoulder bag and continued, "a Ms. Isabella Sinclair."

"From whom?" Being the best brought one a lot of enemies and this case was going to add several.

"No first name, ma'am, just the phrase 'Spies and parents never sleep.' Not to rush you, ma'am, but I have other deliveries and places like this don't like my bike sitting outside –"

Isabella placed the Linda Gerber quote almost immediately and began unbolting the door just as fast. The messenger smiled at her and handed her the package before tipping his hat and running back down the hall. She quickly closed the door, bolted it, and ripped into the yellow envelope.

The size and weight of the envelope was oddly deceiving. Inside the envelope was half a ream of paper. The majority of the information was blacked out just like the information that Isabella had gotten from Homeland Security, but in a greater quantity. Some of it was official government documents from not only the United States, but France and England. Others she could make out as teaching evaluations and emails from nannies. Main details being blacked out made the information hard to read but years in the Federal Office had made it easier for Isabella to read between the lines.

It was not until she was at nearly to the middle of the stack of papers that Isabella noticed something unusual. The paper was that of an email sent in October of the previous year but it was heavier than the computer pages surrounding it and a slightly off-shade of white. Isabella focused in on the page and found several possible messages but she kept coming back to a date, time and activity from the nanny's timetable.

Dance Activity: ADI 800-1 Greenwood 98/1/03 Today 3:00PM : Amelia started with a basic stretch…

Following her gut feeling, Amelia set the stack of paper down on the bedside table, care not to lose the email, and propped herself up on the bed. She pulled her laptop into her lap and punched in 800-1 Greenwood 98/1/03 into Google. Nothing out of the ordinary came up; four links that had nothing to do with any case she was working. It was only when she altered the information that she started to get close. "Greenwood – Neighborhood in Seattle" came up as a suggestion. She clicked the suggestion and followed the first link, Wikipedia, but found no information matching the date or time.

Again she tried "Greenwood" only this time she included 98/1/03 without the slashes. A map of the location was the first thing to pop up along with over 13 million other links. _This is taking too much time, _she thought. _We have a street and zip code but what are we looking for? Think, Isabella, think._ _Toddler, Toddler Activity._ She quickly added this to the search bar and the first link to pop up was American Dance Institute.

She quickly scrolled to the bottom of the page, looking for the address. Seeing nothing but the ideas of the studio, she then noticed the "Contact Us" link on the left hand side of the screen. She clicked it and waited for it to load, praying that the last ten minutes were not waste of her time.

Before the page could fully display, her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of her room phone. She picked it up, slightly, annoyed and said "Suite A, Sinclair speaking."

"Ms. Sinclair, your meal is on its way up."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ms. Sinclair. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that will be all."

"If you happen to need anything, Ms. Sinclair, please call the Guest Services."

"I'll do that, thank you."

"Enjoy your meal, Ms. Sinclair."

Isabella hung the phone up and looked back at her computer as the page slowly loaded a bright pink banner. It seemed to be having issues and Isabella could not help but be skeptical about a billionaire's daughter attending a dance school that did not have a working webpage. Before she could close the window and begin her search anew there was another knock on the door. This time she did not look through the peep-hole; instead, she throw open the door wide enough for the cart and held out her hand for the check.

The waiter took in her mood and was quick about his business, placing the plate on the table and wheeling the cart back to the door where Isabella waited with the signed check. He took it with a nod of thanks and continued down the hall without a glance at it. With a huff of impatience, Isabella flopped on the bed and took a look at the website. It had finally loaded and the lawyer was very disappointed to see that it was painfully plain, but as she scrolled through it, she could not help saw that they address was 8001 Greenwood Ave, zip code 98103.

Isabella walked over to the table, grabbed a French fry and let all the clues sink into her mind. Someone was trying to send her a message but who? _There is only one way to find out, _she thought as she grabbed a few more fries and sat back down at the computer. She needed a time before she started on this wild goose chase. Looking at the message again, she saw the word "today" and scrolled over to the calendar link. Again, as with the pink banner it was plain, but under the heading "Monday" there was a 2PM Toddler's Ballet Basics class.

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts and several items that she might need, including a digital recorder and large amount of cash, she took two large bites out of her hamburger and headed toward the elevator. … The front doorman whistled down a cab and Isabella was on her way to ADI before she swallowed the mouth full of food.

Looking at the map in the back of the cab, Isabella figured that the cab ride would take fifteen minutes with clear streets but this was Seattle at midafternoon on a Monday and she was headed downtown. At the end of it all, twenty-seven minutes later, she had to remark that had she been in New York, it would have taken her an hour to get the 5.6 miles. She thanked the taxi driver with a twenty dollar bill and looked around.

The studio was a brick building with graffiti on the side. _Definitely not the place for a billionaire's daughter_, Isabella thought as she shook her head. When she turned to the right she caught sightof something very unusual – a black Audi with a guy just sitting behind the wheel. Isabella had never met the man but from the look of the car and the look he was giving her, she knew she was in the right place.

Just as she was about to walk over to the SUV, she heard her name being called. She turned toward the sound and saw a woman in a bright floral print shirt sitting outside a cafe. Isabella did not know the woman but rather than stand in the street like an idiot she headed for the small coffee shop. The woman greeted her with a smile and gestured to the wrought-iron patio seat.

Isabella did not take the chair but instead said, "I'm afraid I do not seat with people I don't know."

"Oh, forgive me, dear, my name is Linda McGregor."

"Mrs. McGregor," Isabella gasped; when Carrick had told her who was caring for the child, Isabella had conjured up the image of a rather old, ugly woman. Isabella had to say that she was surprised to find the caregiver to be a thirty-something blonde, shapely, and of a small stature. "Mrs. McGregor, I can't be talking to you." All the ways that this meeting could be twisted started to whirl in Isabella's mind and she slowly backed away from the table.

"Please, I understand this is a delicate situation but I need to speak with you and I need you to take what I say straight back to your client. Isabella, please, I'm begging. We've such a short time, please!"

Seeing the true fear in the caretaker's eyes, she took the seat.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means."

"It means my license, probation, violation of international laws, my reputation, oh trust me I know what this means." She looked pointedly at the woman, "No names, no detail."

"You're as smart as they say you are. I knew you'd figure the code out. I had to speak with you. I think I'm being followed." Isabella looked at Mrs. McGregor puzzled, "I mean besides the body guards assigned." Linda took a deep breath and continued, "Last night, Ame- I mean A. and I went on a walk in the park near our hotel. We stopped at the playground and A. was playing with some children but then something changed. She ran back to me and was terrified.

"She'd wet herself and she was shaking. I don't know what happened; she was never out of my sight. I wasn't twenty-five feet from her the whole time. I took her back to the hotel, put her in a bath, and asked her what was wrong." Mrs. McGregor took a deep breath and said, "She wouldn't tell me, she just kept shaking her head and the more I asked, the more upset she got. I stopped asking after a while and ordered some ice cream to help her calm down. When room service knocked to deliver it, I was taking her out of the tub; she grabbed my arm and held on so tight that it left scratches from her nails." Linda pulled her sleeve up and showed Isabella the four long cuts on her arm.

"As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, she slammed the door shut and locked it. I didn't want to leave her but the bellhop was knocking and calling for me. I was back with her in a matter of moments and I tried to get her to open the door but she wouldn't. I had to call room service to get the key. It was easily explained away to the hotel staff but Ame – A. was between the toilet and the wall, covering her head and ears with her tiny arms.

"I just about died. I had to close the door, lock it, and sit on the floor for twenty minutes before she was even willing to look at me. She'd wet herself again and was crying, I asked her again what was wrong and this time she told me, 'He's out there.'

"I got her back into the bath- tub and got her out using the ice cream but then it was time for bed and she wouldn't settle down. So to prove a point to her, I opened the door and looked up and down the hall and guess what I saw? – Your client's man standing at the end of the hall. I freaked. I'd seen him earlier in the lobby and then I remember that he was at park, too. That's when I called the police, hotel management, Angela, Cooper, everyone. I didn't know what to do and I panicked.

"Last night neither A. nor I slept a wink. She got a nap in at nine this morning but then we had the introduction to Misters Miller and O'Brien and the move to the new hotel and A. wanted to go to dance class and I needed to talk to you."

"I understand that the situation last night was truly troubling but I don't see why you needed to speak with me," Isabella replied.

"Yes, last night was troubling but it was the next revelation that was more so. After the introductions, I sat down with A., wanting to set her mind at ease. You know, let her know that Mr. Miller was a good guy. A. told me that he was still out there. I asked who but she wouldn't tell me. I don't know who and I don't know why but in the ten years that I've been taking children in I've never seen the terror this child is experiencing and I've seen it all. I don't know what to do or who to call. But I figured if your client is going through all this hassle before knowing that she's his – I mean –"

Isabella took a moment and saw the tears starting to form. It had been a long twenty-four hours for Linda McGregor. "Mrs. McGregor, I only have one question for you. Do you honestly believe that your life, and, or the child's life, is in danger?"

"Ms. Sinclair, I'm so scared that I wish I'd brought my husband's service revolver when he offered it. I've even thought about calling him, seeing if he could fly in, take some time off work."

"What does your husband do?" Isabella asked as she processed the information she'd just received. She had her phone out before the question was out of her month and was texting furiously to get it sent before the battery died – and it was too late.

"He's a peace officer in Westchester County."

"That's a nice area; my partner's family lived out that way."

"It's quiet, we like it."

Isabella did not attempt to make further conversation; instead she was working out the puzzle of getting a protection detail of more than two privately hired body-guards as well as why the child had anything to fear. From all the reports, she was secluded to a New England Manor that was close to 300 years old; she had servants, private tutors, and all the freedoms that came with being the only child of a very successful parent. She had never truly been in the outside world and had always been handled with kid gloves.

"The class is about to be let out. I know I've given you enough to think about but if you could do anything, please." Isabella nodded to reassure Linda that she would do everything within her power to help.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I know, people said no more angst but this story needed a twist and a plot and a lot of other things. Just to let you all know now, I do not and will not write of child abuse in any form. Those that commit these actions of violence in my mind have a very special place in hell. Enough said and everyone give a special thank you to my new beta!


End file.
